


A Different Change Game

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Animal Characteristics, Animal Transformation, Ass to Mouth, Avengers Tower, BDSM, BDSM gear, Barbed Penis, Barebacking, Bestiality, Bicycles, Bizarre Body Modification, Blood, Bloody Handjob, Blow Jobs, Bottom Chris Evans, Bottom Dave Franco, Bottom Nick Robinson, Bottom Ryan Reynolds, Bottom Tom Holland, Bottom Zac Efron, Boypussy, Boypussy Ryan, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Bukkake, CBT, Celebrity Inspired Sex Toys, Charades, Circus, Collars, Coming Untouched, Contest, Costumes, Demon Nick Robinson, Diaper Eating, Diapers, Dildos, Dirty Diapers, Dirty Toilet, Dodger (Chris Evans' Dog) - Freeform, Dog sex, Dogs, Dubious Consent, Extreme Shit Eating, Extremely Dubious Consent, Facials, Father/Son Incest, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced, Forced Anal Play, Forced Exhibition, Forced Rape, Forced Shit Eating, Frathouse, Game Shows, Gender Modifications, Genderbending, Gun Kink, Guns, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Implied Mpreg, Impregnation, In Character, In Public, Inanimate Objects, Inanimate Transformation, Incest, Knotting, Large Cock, Live Television, M/M, Master Chris Pratt, Master Dave Franco, Master Dylan Efron, Master Nick Robinson, Naked on TV, Name Changes, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Over Eating, Oviposition, Perverted Trivia, Piss Orgy, Porn Set, Porno Shoot, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Master, Power Bottom Nick Robinson, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Pussyboy, Race, Rape, Reality Bending, Role Reversal, Russian Roulette, Scat, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Sheath - Freeform, Shit, Shit Diet, Shit Eating, Shit orgy, Sibling Incest, Slave Chris Pratt, Slave Nick Robinson, Slave Zac Efron, Slavery, Threesome - M/M/M, Tigers, Toilet, Toilet Ryan, Toilet Transformation, Toilet Zac, Top Zac Efron, Torture, Transformation, Zac Efron/Tiger, adult toy store, cock growth, demon transformation, forced gay, human centipede - Freeform, mental manipulation, non-con rape, pain play, perverted humor, sacrilegious, scavenger hunt, straight to gay, teacher sex, tiger sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: Six celebrity contestants find themselves unwittingly starring in a perverted Game Show.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Scott Evans, Chris Evans/Tom Holland, Chris Pratt/Nick Robinson, Dylan Efron/Zac Efron, Tom Holland/Dominic Holland, Zac Efron/Robert De Niro
Comments: 19
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who read the first one, this is not a direct sequel to that. This is sort of a what-if sort of scenario with a different cast, or in a different reality, however you want to look at it. It is basically the same set up, with a mostly different cast (Ryan Reynolds is a player again, and Chris Pratt will become involved later down the line). So, don’t expect storylines from the first one to cross over into this one. And if you didn’t read the first one, well that’s alright too. You will probably find this one to be just as bizarre and extreme as the first one, so you have been warned.

"Welcome folks to 'Change Game', an amazing show that pits celebrities against one another in humiliating, and perverted X-Rated rounds for your entertainment. We have a large audience in the studio with us here tonight, and we’re being broadcast out worldwide live. I’m Andy Cohen, I’ll be hosting this show tonight. Now we have a star-packed cast for you tonight with big hitter names and young up-and-rising twinks. At podium one is Captain America himself-Chris Evans…”

A bright spotlight switched on above Chris's head, awakening the actor from his stupor.

“…standing to his left is twink-turned-hunk Zac Efron…”

The light above Chris’s head went out as the one above the podium to his left blinked on. The trend continued as Andy read through the names of the four other players; Dave Franco, Nick Robinson, Ryan Reynolds, and Tom Holland. 

Chris’s mind was a bit on the hazy side, it felt like he was waking up after just being drugged. He had no knowledge of how he had gotten up here on this stage. The last thing he remembered was…he wasn’t sure. He had a vague memory of signing some contract to do a game show for charity. Maybe this was it.

As Chris tried to move his feet, he realized they seemed to be glued to the floor. He couldn’t move them at all. And they were bare, without shoes or socks. Wait a minute, most of his body was sans clothing, the only thing he had on was a pair of star-spangled blue boxer-briefs with Captain America's shield displayed prominently across the groin. He knew these weren't his and they were pretty darn tight. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Zac was dressed in only boxer-briefs also, only his designed like an American Flag with a large music note over the groin. It seemed that all six of the contestants wore nothing but boxer-briefs. What in the hell had he gotten himself into? 

"....And now that we all know the rules, let's start the game," Chris heard Andy Cohen say. Wait, what rules? He had zoned out and missed everything the guy had said.

“What’s going on here,” Chris yelled out, or at least he would have yelled it out if any sound had come out of his mouth. He looked over to see some of the others were verbally reacting too, but there was no sound, they had all somehow been put on mute.

Andy turned away from the studio audience of rowdy men and now looked directly at the six celebrity contestants. Chris noticed that Andy's suit was a vibrant pink and his tie had cartoon dicks shooting out cum across it. Chris couldn't believe he was wearing such an outfit in public.

"Alright for Round One we are going to have Chris Evans go up against his former co-star Tom Holland. That's right folks, it’s Spider-Man vs Captain America. Now, let's have both of you down here to the challenge zone to your right."

Chris turned toward where the host was pointing and saw a large ring similar to what a wrestler or boxer would get into. What were they going to do, have them fight one another, in their underwear? He found himself moving without his consent. He began walking over to this place, and no matter what he told his body to do his body kept moving on its own. The sides to the wrestling ring descended into the floor leaving only a raised square platform. He finally stopped when he reached the far side and turned to face Tom who was on the other side. 

“Now, our screen will randomly pick a challenge for these two hotties. Let’s see what it chooses?” Andy said with glee. Chris looked up at the large screen on the wall to their side. It showed large numbers of 1, 2, and 3 being shuffled and ran through till finally, it stopped on a large, black three. The three quickly vanished and was replaced by words that made both Chris and Tom shiver-"Blow Job Contest: Incest Edition."

"I don’t know what the hell is going on here, but no, NO FUCKING WAY," Chris said, finding that his voice worked again.

"It's not fucking, it's sucking. Fucking is a different round," Andy said in response, which got a loud round of laughter from the audience, "and luckily for the both of you, we have your siblings waiting backstage. Gentlemen, please welcome both minor celebrities in their own right, Scott Evans and Dominic Holland."

The crowd erupted into a frenzy of applause and hollers as Chris's bear-of-a-brother and Tom's comedian father came waltzing onto the stage heading for the platform they were standing on. Both contestant’s eyes widened at the sight of their family members, both were naked as the day they were born with visible erections. Tom immediately tried to shield his eyes, seeing his father naked with a swinging hard-on was the last thing the young man wanted to see, especially with that creepy smile plastered on his face. What the fuck was going on here?

"Alright you two," began Cohen again, "this round is quite simple so let's start with our contestants on their knees." On cue, both Chris and Tom found themselves dropping to their knees without their permission. They were both struggling to get free, to run, but Tom was more so than Chris who was realizing it was useless. Tom wasn't going to give up though. And there was no way that he was going to blow his own father's dick. 

"Now your goal is to use your mouth to make your relative achieve orgasm, the first star to suck out their relative's cum will be the winner while the loser will have to spin the wheel of torment and transformation and other fun/not fun stuff. Now, go!"

A gun like sound echoed across the stage telling them it was time to begin.

Both Tom and Chris remained there on their knees, mouths shut tight, refusing to move an inch and participate in this disgusting exercise. 

"Come on Son, you can do it," Dominic said in encouragement, which made Tom shiver.

"Alright folks, it looks like we have two holdouts," Andy said as he walked up to the platform, "if neither of our two stars starts doing something in the next five seconds, then their family members will be forced to spin the wheel."

Chris and Tom looked over at one another, sharing a look. Neither we're going to relent, they were not going to willingly take the dicks of their family members into their mouths. No way. Chris looked at his brother who he knew as gay, but that goofy grin on his face, it was like they had messed with his head somehow. 

"Alright, Dominic, Scott, please head to the wheel since your ungrateful family members refuse to do their duty," Andy said. Tom cringed at the look of disappointment his father gave him as he followed Scott over to the wall that had the giant wheel on it, which looked like it belonged on 'Wheel of Fortune', it was all decked out with pretty colors and lights. What was written on the various pie-slice sections on the wheel however wasn't so great, they ranged from 'Gender Play' to ‘Pain Pig’, ‘Incestuous’ to ‘Slave’. 

Scott stepped up to the wheel first looking nervous. He spun it hard and it went around and around until the pointer finally stopped on the pie section titled ‘Animalistic’.

“Uh, sorry Scott, tough break,” Andy said, putting a finger up to the earpiece in his ear, “Even worse for you, it seems you will become a full animal, not the animal I would have suggested, but a decent one still…”

Scott looked over to his brother, the goofy grin dissolving for a mere second as terror flooded his eyes. Then the grin returned as something incredible and disturbing happen. Scott began to morph right there in front of everyone. His face started to stretch out into a more canine shape while his body began shrinking. 

Guilt flooded Chris as he watched his brother transform into a beast right in front of his eyes. Within second's standing in Scott's place was a black Scottish Terrier. It/he, barked and ran over to Chris, rubbing its head against Chris's leg in a sign of love.

"I'll play," Tom shouted having found his voice, "please just don't turn my dad into a dog too."

"It's too late for that Tom, now let's see what your dad spins shall we."

Tom's father stepped up to the wheel and spun it. The wheel didn’t go around as fast, and when it came to a stop it was pointed at 'Human Toilet'. 

"Congratulations Mr. Holland, you are now a human toilet. For the rest of your life the only solid food you'll be able to eat and digest is food that has already been digested by another male and made into a turd. Maybe if you’re lucky your son might feed you after this is over," Andy said putting a hand on the man's shoulder. Tom stared at the stupid smile on his father. 

"So, are we all ready to play?" Andy asked, leading Dominic back to his space in front of Tom. Scott took it upon himself to get in position, rolling over onto his back in front of his brother, his smallish pink member fully emerged from its sheath.

"Turn him back now," Chris demanded.

"Whoever wins the round can have their relative’s effects reversed."

"But Scott is a dog. I can't suck off a dog."

"I guess you’re going to have to if you want to win. Ready, set, go!"

Tom swallowed down all his disgust and opened his mouth wide. He pushed his face forward and let the big head of his dad’s cock slide in between his lips. It was hard to believe he was doing this. He didn't want to be doing this. This was one of the last things he wanted to do, but he couldn't let his dad go the rest of his life eating shit because of him. That just wasn't alright. He also couldn’t chance refusing again and causing his dad to have to spin that wheel again. His dad could end up a shit-eating dog.

Tom gagged and found himself choking, but he didn't spit the dick out of his mouth, he couldn't do that. He had to stay vigilant. He had to get this done quickly, he wasn't sure how long he would be able to will himself into continuing to do this. 

He pushed forward taking as much of the long dick in his mouth as he could, the head burying itself into the back of his throat. He was trying to keep his teeth from scraping or biting down, he knew he wouldn't want someone’s teeth causing pain if he were the one getting the blowjob. He was also trying to pretend that this was someone else's dick, a stranger's dick, anyone but his dads. It wasn't working too well though.

Chris looked down at his Scottish-Terrier brother. His cock was slim and slimy and not something that would ever turn Chris on. He could see how people could be attracted to the human penis, but this right here was plain disgusting. But if he didn't do this, his brother would remain a dog for the rest of eternity. He just couldn't live with that on his conscience.

Chris grabbed the smallish, hard cock with two fingers and nearly threw up. He steeled his stomach and bent forward, placing his face between his brother's hind legs and taking the tip of the cock into his mouth. He then worked it all the way in, it was small enough he was capable of doing it with ease.

The disgust of what Chris was doing to/with his brother began to fade. He found himself using his tongue. He wrapped it around the canine dick as it remained enveloped by his mouth. How had he never realized how heavenly sucking on cocks was.

Chris was rather shocked when the base of the dick began to inflate. It caught him off guard, and then his mouth was flooded with doggy sperm. Powerful shot after powerful shot entered his mouth and drained down his throat. He wasn't particularly fond of the taste of the sperm; he could do without that part.

"And we have a winner, Chris Evans," Announced Cohen. The crowd cheered and clapped as the body under Chris began to transform and morph back. He quickly spat out his brother's cock as it transformed back to its human form, long and plump with thick forest of hair at the base. Chris couldn't resist its lure, he needed a cock still in his mouth, so he took as much of its length inside his oral hole as he could.

"For winning our first round Chris has now gained the important skill of oral which comes with a bit of an obsessive side-effect, as you can clearly see." Chris ignored Cohen and continued sucking.

Tom too had found himself strangely becoming more and more obsessed with his father’s cock. The disgust of what he was doing had worn off, and he knew his dad was almost to orgasm point when Cohen declared Chris the winner. Suddenly, Tom had been shocked back into his rightful mind. The disgust returned ten-fold. He quickly spat his father’s cock out of his mouth. The taste of it was still there though, he doubted he’d ever get that taste out of his mouth.

Tom didn't move his face fast enough. A powerful shot of creamy cum blasted from his father’s mushroom head and splattered across Tom's nose. Then came another blast with large globs that hit him on the forehead, and the last shot landed on his lips and chin. He quickly used the back of his forearm to wipe it all off his face, but then he realized he had nowhere to transfer it too other than the silly, Spider-Man themed boxer-shorts he had on. He needed a tissue quick, and a scalding shower, and maybe bleach, and that probably still wouldn't be able to make him feel clean again.

"Now for our loser Tom here, he gets to spin the dreaded Wheel. Whatever transformation he spins will become permanent for our loser, that is unless he wins the entire game. Remember audience, the overall winner tonight will get to have any and all transformations of the mind, body, and soul reversed while all the others will be stuck with their transformations for the rest of their lives. And I'm sorry Tom but since you lost your dad is going to remain a human toilet. Now follow me."

"But..But..Bu..." Tom stammered as he found his legs moving on their own again, following the host over to the horrid wheel his dad had spun five minutes earlier.

Standing in front of the wheel, Tom hesitated. Having already witness its horrid powers he wanted nothing to do with it. But his body wasn't giving him a choice and he reached forward and spun it against his will. He watched as it passed by slice after slice of horrid and sickening vague possibilities and started shaking when it slowed down, inching closer and closer to his fate.  
It finally came to a rest, and the host’s face lit up with glee.

"Animalistic. Quite a fine spin if I do say so. You'd be mighty hot with a tail Mr. Holland. Let's see what the judges say though. They're telling me they are giving you the gift of Oviposition. That's right, you will now lay eggs like a chicken. Any time you hear a word associated with birds you will produce an egg straight from your ass."

Tom felt a pressure deep down, somewhere between his ass and his stomach. It was large, and he could feel it moving, moving downwards. He clutched his stomach at the pain similar to intense gas.

He bent over, wanting the feeling to stop as the egg-shaped object entered his anal tunnel. He began using his muscles to push it, he needed it out as quickly as possible.

The audience began to laugh as Tom squatted down, spreading his legs. He couldn’t think of anything other than getting the supposed egg out of him.

He began screaming as it reached the virgin opening of his asshole. It was too big; he was never going to get it out. The sting hurt the worst of all. He ditched the boxer briefs and reached into his ass crack, trying to help the egg out with his fingers.

Finally, after what felt like hours of torture, the slimy egg popped free and fell into his hand. He couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Wasn't that amazing folks. I'm sure Tom here enjoyed it as much as we did. Unfortunately, it's time for a commercial break, so hurry back. First, let's test a theory out real quick though. What if I were to say a bunch of bird words at once. Let's try this out, egg, nest, wing, chicken, hen, beak, fly, feather..."

Tom yelled at Cohen to stop but it was no good. He could already feel his stomach filling up with eggs ready to make their way out through his ass.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you for rejoining us ladies and gentlemen, or more precisely, gentlemen and gentlemen. We are back to begin Round 2!" Andy said brightly, the audience cheering and applauding. The contestants on the other hand weren't so thrilled, those who hadn't gone yet were terrified. Tom was back at his podium, still shitting out eggs, which he had learned were not always the same size, some could get much, much bigger, which were much harder to get out of his anal opening. Chris was at his podium too, although his brother Scott was sitting atop it, his cock still being sucked on by Chris.

"Now let's get down to bringing in our next two contestants, shall we? First, we have Zac Efron, the hunky actor who got his start with a High School Musical. Going up against him we have Dave Franco, James’ younger, and hotter in my opinion, brother. That's right audience, for this round we have co-stars going up against each other again, and I believe these two are even friends in real life."

No matter how hard Zac tried to stop himself, he couldn't keep his feet from moving. They were taking him towards that same ring that Tom and Chris had just been in, and that was the last place he wanted to be. 

Zac wasn't quite sure what was going on. None of this seemed like it should be possible. Was this all some kind of an illusion? Hopefully this was all just some kind of nightmare. It felt far too real to be a dream though.

Before Zac knew it, he was standing in one corner of the ring, looking at his buddy Dave in the opposite corner. 

What were they going to make the two of them do? That was the main question going through Zac's mind. Was he going to be forced to give oral to another dude like Chris and Tom did? It was clear from what he had already seen that he didn't want to lose, then again winning didn't seem like that much better of an option either. Chris had won and he was still sucking away at his brother's cock.

"Let's look at the screen, shall we?" Cohen suddenly said. Zac looked up at the screen behind him where the number's appeared that apparently were going to decide their challenge.

"Now it's time to see which number challenge these two will get" The screen began shuffling the numbers on it until it finally stopped on a two which was quickly replaced by two simple words:"Dildo Challenge".

"Ah, one of my favorites," Andy began saying immediately, "Alright audience, with the dildo challenge these two celebrities will go head to head in a race to see who can reach orgasm first. The catch is they can not touch their cocks at all, they must orgasm from fucking their virgin assholes with a dildo." 

Zac stared at Andy Cohen like he was out of his mind. He certainly didn't want to stick no dildo up his asshole, and there was no way he was ever going to be able to cum from doing such a thing. Maybe some guys could, but he wasn't one of those guys. Not only that, Dave had an unfair advantage. He wasn't an anal virgin. One day when they were on the set of Neighbor's 2 Dave had told him all about how his girlfriend loved to peg him and how much fun it actually was. 

Zac looked over at Dave who didn't seem to be anywhere near as nervous. Zac wondered if the fact that they were apparently being watched live by millions across the country bothered him as much as it did him?

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention. The judges have decided to keep the whole incest theme going by making the dildo's exact replicas of the contestant’s brother's dicks." 

The crowd erupted into applause and hooting.

"What?!" Shouted Dave, apparently not liking this as much now.

"That's right Dave, you will be fucking yourself with your brother James' cock. Let's see just how big it is," Cohen continued. Zac watched as Dave put out his right arm and a pretty decent sized dildo appeared in his hand. It looked extremely realistic, especially with the veins. "I actually thought it would have been bigger."

Cohen then turned to Zac, who found himself reaching his right arm out next. Again, he tried to stop himself, but it was to no avail. The next second he was holding a thick, long dildo which had to easily be twice the size of the one Dave was holding. The fact that this was supposedly an exact replica of his brother's dick made him feel queasy, he wanted to throw it, drop it, but it was basically glued to his hand.

"My, my," Cohen began, "It looks like Zac's younger brother has a real whooper in his pants. That's way bigger than your own cock isn't it Zac? That must be so humiliating. Oh well, it's time to get this show on the road don't you think audience. Get ready in 3…2...1..."

Zac knew he had to win, he couldn't afford to lose, spinning that wheel was obviously the worst of any option. Still, shoving a dildo up his ass, one as big as this one, which was apparently an exact replica of his brother's dick, wasn't going to be easy.

He looked over and saw that Dave had already ditched his Lego Ninjago themed boxer-shorts and was getting into a squatting position, aiming that more modest dildo for his hole. How was Zac ever going to beat Dave at this?

Zac almost dropped the dildo as it suddenly began to slicken itself in his hands, the silicone pores were sweating lube, and while Zac had no real experience with anal, he knew the lube would at least be helpful.

Closing his eyes, he tried to block out everyone around him. Zac dropped his boxer-shorts to his ankles and assumed a similar squatting position as Dave. He brought the dildo around to his rear, and mentally talked himself up, telling himself he could do this.

Squinting his already shut eyes, he pushed the slick dildo upwards with one thrust, between his carefully sculpted ass cheeks and straight for the hole that had only ever been entered before by thermometers when he was a baby (well that wasn’t true, he was fingered once by a girl, but nixed it right off the bat). The opening of his hole provided resistance, it widened as he forced the big head of the dildo into himself, causing pain unlike any he had ever felt before. How in the hell could Dave enjoy something like this? And why couldn't his brother have had a much smaller dick? Wait, he didn't want to think about his brother right now. The only thing he should be focused on right now was winning.

Zac closed his eyes and tried to mentally block out the pain as he began to stroke his asshole with the dildo. He knew he had to find his prostate; Dave had told him once how when hit it could make you see stars. That was the only way he was going to be able to cum, since he couldn't use his hand like a normal person at the moment.

The pain was starting to subside, at least a little bit, and then Zac hit it. The dildo slammed up into a spot that sent pleasure through his body and caused his cock to jump from soft to bone hard in no time. He pulled the dildo halfway out and pushed it in again, aiming for the same spot which he hit with ease. This time his cock released a little bit of precum.

He began to get lost in the pleasure and sensations. The pain wasn’t even registering much anymore. It felt like a haze was coming over him. All he could think about was this dildo and how good it felt in him. He knew it was wrong, and honestly it felt like these feelings were being implanted inside him, but he couldn't fight them. Soon he was wondering if his brother's real cock would feel this good inside him.

"And we have a winner!" Andy Cohen announced grabbing Dave's arm and reaching it up in victory. 

Suddenly, the false feelings and desires drained from Zac and his mind became clear again. He plucked the dildo back out of himself as fast as he could, disgusted with himself.

"For winning this round Dave has gained a fetish for dildos and other anal toys, although it seems to me like he might have already had that fetish. As a gift, we are going to let you keep the replica of your brother's dick to play with whenever you like. Now please return to your podium."

Dave seemed to have a goofy grin on his face as he headed back to his podium, but Zac didn't pay much attention, he was trying to figure out a loophole or some other way to escape this predicament. But he wasn't coming up with anything, and then his feet began to move on their own and the next thing he knew he was standing in front of that horrid wheel, their cocky host beside him.

"Now go on and spin and wheel and see what prize you get for losing."

Zac couldn't stop himself, he tried, he really did, but his hands grabbed ahold of the damn wheel and began to spin it. It spun around and around stopping on a wedge that read ‘Incestuous’. Zac didn’t like the sound of that, this gameshow had been overly incestuous already. He'd just basically fucked himself with his brother's cock. Now what? Were they going to make him do his father too?

"What a great spin! Let's see what our judges have cooked up for you. Oh, this is a great one, although it probably belongs more in the bizarre category. Whenever a male family member goes to take a shit, it will magically appear in your mouth for you to swallow. Hopefully we'll see the results here soon." Andy said as he showed Zac back to his podium.

Cohen began to tell the audience it was time for another commercial break, and as he did, it happened. One second it wasn't there, the next it was. A giant turd appeared in Zac's mouth, resting on his tongue, the taste and texture fouler than he could imagine. He immediately tried to spit it out, but he couldn't, and instead found himself swallowing it. He now had shit being digested in his stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome back everyone, we only have two contestants left who have yet to play a round, meaning it’s time for Ryan Reynolds and Nick Robinson to come up to the ring and take their turns."

Nick had been dreading this since the game had started, he had a feeling he wasn't going to get out of taking a turn and now here he was finding himself walking towards that stupid platform/wrestling ring that they all had been competing in. His agent had told him this opportunity was going to be good exposure for him, this wasn't the kind of exposure he was expecting though.

"Let's look at the screen, shall we?" Cohen said when Nick and Ryan had both reached their designated spots. Nick looked up at the screen behind him where the number's appeared that apparently were going to decide their challenge. 

"Now it's time to see which number challenge these two will get" The screen began shuffling the numbers on it finally stopped on a one which was then replaced by something that sent chills down Nick's spine. He found himself reading it aloud in disbelief, "Diaper Eaters."

"Oh, this one is going to get nasty for sure folks. Before the show today, we had each contestant's fathers fill up three diapers with shit and piss."

Suddenly, like magic, a white, fold-up camping table appeared in front of Nick. It reached up to his chest and laid out on top of it in a row were three giant diapers, each obscenely stuffed full and leaking of shit. They smelled horrendous. He couldn’t help but gag at the sight and smell before him.

"To win this round, the player must clean the diapers of all traces of shit with their mouths. And as an added incentive to win, the loser's father will be made to need to wear diapers for the rest of their lives. All right, now count with me audience, 3…2...1..."

Nick knew it wasn't a good idea to refuse to participate, but at the same time how was he going to do this. Just the sight of the diapers (which had magically opened themselves as soon as Cohen had said one) was making him sick and knowing that the contents came straight from his loving father was not helping the situation. If his loosing just affected him, well then, he could live with that, but he couldn’t live with the fact that he could end up being responsible for his father becoming incontinent for the rest of his life.

Nick picked up the first disposable diaper and brought it to his face. The stench became amplified, and the sight was beyond disgusting words. His hands were shaking, and then he dropped it on accident. It landed face down on the floor polished wood floor.

"Looks like someone has slippery fingers. Guess he's going to be eating off the floor," Cohen announced. Nick rolled his eyes, of course, that was just his luck. He bent down on his knees and flipped the diaper over. There was still some smooshy brown stuff in the diaper, but the two twisty logs of shit were now on the floor. He closed his eyes and grabbed the smaller of the two logs. It was squishy in his hand and just the feel of it made chills run up and down his spine. He couldn't let his dad down though, that was the only thing keeping him going at the moment.

He used his other hand to pinch his nose shut and then opened his mouth wide and shoved the turd into his mouth. It somehow managed to taste even worse than he had expected. He needed to get that taste out of his mouth as soon as possible, so he swallowed it whole. That turned out to be a bad idea, it got stuck halfway down his throat. It didn't choke him, he was still able to somehow breathe around it, but the feeling of having it lodged in his throat was beyond uncomfortable.

He knew he was going to have to chew up this next log, which he dreaded big time. But then just as he was reaching for it, Cohen yelled that Ryan was the winner. But how in the hell had Ryan managed to do it so fast. And if Ryan had won, that meant that he had failed his father, and he was going to have to spin that wheel. Fuck.

"For winning this round, Ryan has received a taste for shit, and his father gets to remain a regular boxer-wearing dude. Now please return to your podium Ryan," Cohen said before coming over to Nick. "As for Nick, well I guess he'll be helping his mom change his dad's diapers from now on. But first, we need to see what he spins on our fabulous wheel."

Nick was in tears as he followed Andy to the wheel. He didn't hesitate to spin it, he wanted all of this over with. It spun round and round until it finally came to a stop on gender play. 

"Ah, looks like you might be getting your very own pussy Nicky Boy. Let’s see what the judges have to say. Oh, I was wrong, you're actually getting a womb, a super womb at that. You might want to be careful having unprotected anal sex because it seems just the tiniest bit of sperm up your ass can impregnate you now."

There was no way Nick was going to let any dude fuck him up the ass, so he didn't have to worry about that. 

"Well audience, that's the end of stage 1, after the commercial break we will be back with stage 2, where things get even more interesting."


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome back everyone, before we begin phase two of our game show tonight, how about we take a look at the board," Andy Cohen said as he pointed to the wall behind the contestants. Zac turned around at the same time as Chris and peered up at the giant scoreboard that hadn't been there five minutes ago. It had all six of their names on it, and next to their names was either an X or an O.

By this point Zac was past trying to understand these events in any scientific way, this was all clearly or mad science. He just wanted to figure out a way out of all of this.

"In order to enter the final round of our competition tonight, a contestant must receive four wins as indicated by the O's. However, if you find yourself on a losing streak tonight don't fret too heavily, for four consecutive losses can also put you in the final round in which only two can participate. Now, back to the game at hand. This next round is one of my favorite rounds of the whole game, this is the Blitz Round. During this round, all our contestants face off at the same time. The winner of this round will be rewarded by getting to choose one of his fellow contestants to spin the wheel after the rounds loser does," Andy said before snapping his fingers. Six doors opened in the wall behind them (six doors Zac swore hadn't just been there) and a line of five naked men walked out from each of the doors.

"For this round, in order to be crowned the winner, you must be the first to make all five males in your line orgasm."

Zac's feet began moving on their own again, taking him towards his line of naked, horny men. He himself wasn't horny in the tiniest bit, and he wasn't exactly sure how he was going to go about this. He truly didn't want to have anything to do with another dude's cock, sure he might have done some cock related gags in his films, but those weren't real, that was all pretend, this on the other hand was very much real.

A gunshot like sound rang through the air, signaling it was time to begin. Chris was the first one to jump into action, his lips finding their way to the first man's dick like some kind of vacuum cleaner.

Zac reached forward and grabbed the hard, black dick in front of him. The stranger gave him a grunt as he began to jack it off, with a fast and hard grip. He knew there was no way he was going to end up winning this round, that honor was most likely going to go to Chris, but Zac also had no plans in coming in last. He certainly didn't want to spin that wheel again. The remnants of the taste of shit still lingered in his mouth.

It felt like he'd been jacking off the guy in front of him for ages when the guy's cock abruptly went into orgasm. He had to move his body quickly to avoid getting hit with the spray of cum.

As the first guy finished his orgasm and left the line, Zac looked around him at his fellow contestants. They were all already ahead of him, especially Chris who was already sucking on his third guy's cock. Maybe he should change his tactic?

Zac knew he couldn't afford to lose and spin again. He knew that if he used his mouth it would speed things up. But he couldn't, he was desperate yes, but not that desperate. He couldn't go that far into debasing himself, not willingly at least. 

He cursed himself, knowing that he was most likely dooming himself to lose as the next man stepped up, his large pole ready to be pleasured. Zac spat into his hand this time, hoping that might help, and then he began the task again, grabbing ahold of the thicker cock and rubbing it out. The spit was actually a good ideal, he could tell it was helping.

It was hard to explain it, but as Zac worked through his second hand job, he found that the repulsion was dying down some. He wasn't minding holding another dude's dick in his hand so much. It actually felt kind of nice. It was even causing his own cock to chub up some.

This time when the cock decided to empty its seed, Zac didn't think fast enough to get out of the way, and it splattered across his lower chest. This did disgust Zac very much, and he quickly tried to get it off himself with his hand while the next man in line stepped up. 

Zac applied more spit to his hand before he placed it around this third man's smaller cock. He only got a few strokes in though before Cohen announced that Chris Evans was the winner. Figures. Zac continued on with the dude's cock in front of him. The announcement worried Zac all over again, he knew he wasn't going to win, but still, there was a good shot he was going to lose this. That fear became even more prominent when Cohen announced the next two contestants safe, Dave and Nick. That just left him, Tom and Ryan. 

Zac sent his hand into overdrive, he could tell this dude was close, how he could tell he wasn't sure, he could just tell, and once this dude's seed was out, he only had two more to go. He had to do this; failure was not an option.

The guy's cock went into orgasm a few moments later, and this time Zac didn't try to move out of the way, or even clean the spunk off of his chest. He just ignored it and moved onto his fourth cock, just as Cohen announced that Ryan was safe. That left it down to just him and Tom.

Zac was about to reach down and grab the last dude's cock when the foul taste suddenly came upon his mouth. A log of fresh, warm shit materialized, filling his mouth fully with the recycled food. He didn't want to think about whose shit was in his mouth, he just wanted it out of his mouth as quickly as possible, and as he had learned earlier, he was incapable of spiting it out.

He bit down hard into the log, dividing it into two, he then proceeded to do it again, making it small enough that he was capable of swallowing the pieces. 

He remembered his task at hand, and quickly dove into it, he'd wasted far too much time with his condition. Grabbing the dude's dick he began to yank it as fast as his hand would allow him, but it wasn't enough, for seconds later Cohen was declaring Tom safe.

"FUCK," Zac shouted as he let go of the man's dick. He was going to have to spin that fucking wheel again. He immediately considered begging Cohen, maybe they could figure out a way he didn't have to spin that wheel. Then again Zac wasn't sure he was to the whole begging bit yet, and besides, it would probably do him no good.

Before Zac knew it he was standing in front of that horrid wheel and spinning it. He couldn't take his eyes off it and watched until it stopped on SLAVE.

"Slave. Well folks, it doesn’t get much more straight forward than that," Cohen said as Zac felt something tight appear wrapped around his neck. He reached up immediately to find that it was some kind of leather dog collar.

"You are now the personal property of your buddy Dave Franco, why don't you go stand next to your new master while we continue," Cohen said. Zac was still freaking out over the collar around his neck as he found himself obeying, heading straight for the podium that Dave was now standing behind.

"For winning, Chris now gets to choose someone to spin the wheel. Who will it be Evans?"

"Me," Chris answered after about a minute of deliberation. The audience gasped, as did one or two of the fellow contestants.

"You are saying that you want to spin this fun wheel?"

"No, I don't want to spin it. But I couldn't live with myself if I chose someone else to do it in my place."

"Very noble isn't he audience. But the wheel must be spun, so come up here Chris and spin the wheel."

Zac watched as the Captain America star made his way over to that wheel. He still had a glob of cum on his left cheek. Zac doubted he could have been brave enough to make such a decision, it was both noble and stupid.

Chris's hands appeared to be shaking as he took ahold of the wheel and gave it a strong spin. It finally came to a stop on ‘Audience Choice’.

"Okay audience, pick up the tablets under your seats and prepare to vote. The judges have provided you with three choices to choose for Chris, and whichever gets the most votes will be the winner. Now read all three options and vote."

Zac looked up to the screen over the platform where he had fucked himself with a dildo. The screen was now showing three options for the audience to choose from. The first was “Captain Bitch: Your asshole will give off a scent that will make any male canine insane with need to breed you”. The second was “Captain Pussy: The rest of your body will still be fully male, however your groin will have a new, horny pussy.” The third and final choice was “Captain Hung: You will literally become 'hung as a horse', although it will come with some side effects.”

If this was Zac's spin and he had a choice he would definitely have choose the third option. But he didn't have a choice, and the audience didn't take any time at all to choose.

"Captain Bitch," announced Cohen as the screen itself highlighted the first option, "very good choice, especially seeing as how he did such an amazing job blowing his brother when he was a canine. So, what do you think audience should we see how well his new gift works?"

It was clear by the audience's reaction that they would have been very upset if the new ability wasn't tested out right then and there. They wanted to see Chris get his ass fucked, even if he didn't.

Chris was an avid lover of dogs, but not in this way. Sure, he could go for a nice juicy cock in his mouth right now, the fact he wanted such a thing gave him shivers because less than an hour ago such a thing would never even cross his mind. And yes he had sucked off his brother while he was a dog, but that was different, and they were talking about anal right now, which was the last thing that he wanted.

There was a bark from behind Chris, a bark that he would recognize anywhere. He turned around, and a spike of dread filled him. It wasn't just any dog they had brought onto the stage, it was his own dog, the one he had rescued, Dodger. They couldn't do this.

Dodger started instantly towards his master. Chris could smell the new scent coming straight from his ass, it smelled musky and weird and it was already having an effect on Dodger whose cock was emerging from its sheath. There was no way Chris could let this happen. So, he ran, ran across the stage the opposite way. He was fast on his feet at least, but he quickly found that there was an invisible barrier keeping him on the stage. His only thought at the moment though was keeping his dog from reaching his ass.

"Well, unfortunately, we have to go to commercial break now, come back though to see if Dodger makes it balls deep into his owner," Cohen announced.


	5. Chapter 5

When the cameras began rolling once again they showed Chris on his hands and knees towards the middle of the stage, facing the audience while his smaller dog fucked him like a bitch. As much as the audience had loved seeing him run naked across the stage, his dick flapping back and forth, they wanted to see their choice put into action, so with a snap of his fingers, Cohen had caused Chris to fall forwards magically, landing on his hands and knees in the perfect submissive position. Chris hadn't been able to move from that position, no matter how hard he tried, and he certainly had.

It hadn't taken Dodger long to catch up to his master and then pounce, his front paws landing on Chris's back, claws digging in. The dog's groin then thrust forward, the cock being rammed into Chris's defined ass cheeks a couple of times before it found its target and rammed itself in like a missile. The pain was immense, and Chris's stomach wanted to empty itself onto the stage in front of him.

"While Chris is having his anal virginity taken by his own dog, how about we continue with the game. It's time to officially start Stage Two of the competition, which honestly is the same setup as Stage One if you want to get technical, just more extreme, and some changes here and there like the possibility of team rounds and more," Cohen said to the camera, “our next two contestants to go head-to-head will be...Tom Holland and Dave Franco. This ought to be a fun matchup. Another change about Stage Two is that the audience will get to choose with their tablets one of three different challenges for the contestants to compete in."

Suddenly the giant screen from earlier lit up and showed three options:

A. Oral Plumbers  
B. Dildo Guessing  
C. Mutual Masturbation

Dave looked up at the screen and hoped it was Dildo Guessing, he loved dildo's, and he would definitely excel at that one. Mutual Masturbation might not be terrible though either.

"And the audience has chosen…Oral Plumbers," Cohen announced with great enthusiasm. Dave wasn't sure what 'Oral Plumbers' was, but he was pretty sure he was not going to be as enthused. But he had an idea to possibly get around it; if it would be allowed that was.

"Mr. Cohen, sir," Dave shouted from his podium, catching Cohen off guard, "I have a question."

"It better be a mighty good one if you're interrupting me."

"I was wondering if I could make my slave do the challenge in my place?" 

Andy’s face showed genuine surprise.

"That's actually a good question. Let’s see what the judges say,” Andy paused for a moment as he listened to the device in his ear, “the judges will allow it, but only once during this stage. So, do you want to use your slave now or wait?"

"What exactly do we have to do this round?"

"I'm so glad you asked. The audience chose Oral Plumbing, which is a little misleading because it means you will be cleaning out a dirty toilet with nothing more than your mouth."

Dave felt like he was going to be sick to his stomach just hearing those words.

"Sorry Zac, but I definitely have no desire to do that," Dave said. Zac was better equipped anyway, he already had that family-shit-in-his-mouth thing going on. 

Zac suddenly found his feet taking him back over to the platform where he had used that dildo on his ass not that long ago. He passed Chris along the way, who was still being humped by his own canine. Zac shivered at the thought that that could be him soon with the way things were going.

Instead of going to opposite corners, Zac found himself walking up to the middle of the big square section that was called the Ring. He couldn't stop his feet; the game was in control again. A second later Tom was standing to Zac's side, looking like he was going to be sick already.

Zac wasn't as shocked to witness a toilet appear a foot before him, materializing out of thin air. However, the odor that came from inside the toilet was so foul he couldn't help but react. Tom seemed to be having the same problem with the toilet that had appeared in front of him.

The lid of the toilet flipped itself up, and Zac gagged at the sight. It was beyond disgusting, probably the most disgusting sight he had ever seen. There was a mountain of turds in the bowl, some dried up and some fresh, with more shit smeared over every inch of white porcelain. And then there was all the urine swimming around the shit.

“Can I play this round too,” Ryan Reynolds shouted to their host. Andy chuckled. Zac would be glad to pass this off to someone else, just as his master had passed it off to him. He couldn’t understand why Ryan would want to do this though, but then he realized that it probably had something to do with that disgusting diaper round. Andy had mentioned he’d been given a fetish for shit or something like that.

“Sorry Ryan, but this task is just for these two, I love the enthusiasm though,” Andy said, “Now, folks, as I said earlier, this simple task requires our contestants to clean their toilets with nothing more than their mouth, licking up as much piss and shit as they can before time runs out. The one who cleans the most from their toilet wins, and the loser, well you know. Also, they must keep it all down, if they throw up then they will have to re-eat everything they just evacuated and will automatically lose."

The scoreboard behind the podiums suddenly changed to a picture of a stopwatch set for exactly five minutes.

"Now on your knees gentlemen and hands behind your backs." 

Zac found himself falling to his knees. He held his hands around his back without thinking about it, just like Tom. He quickly wished he could stand up though, the smell was now twice as strong now that he was closer.

"Alright Boys, Go!"

Zac couldn't do it, even if it meant he was going to have to spin that wheel again, there was just no way he was going to stick his head in that toilet bowl and start eating god knows whose shit. It wasn't going to happen. Tom seemed to be on the same wavelength, although he was slowly moving his face towards the bowl in front of him, his eyes scrunched up closed.

He had already tasted shit before, thanks to the spin he took earlier one of his brother's or father's or possibly uncle’s or cousin’s turds had already been in his mouth. But this was different, the turds in his mouth so far had just appeared there.

"Zac, as your Master I order you to chow down" Dave shouted. Zac laughed, there was no way Dave was going to make him do this. But then his mouth shot open, his tongue stuck out and he shoved his head down into the filth with speed. He couldn't stop himself, he had to obey his master's instructions, he didn't want to, but he literally had to.

The shit tasted as nasty as it looked, somehow it was even worse than the two familial logs he'd already been forced to swallow, which was saying something. Yet he took a big bite after another one, swallowing it down where it would be processed by his own stomach. He didn't want to think about that though, he didn't want to think about any of this at all. He wanted to stop, he would give anything to stop, but he couldn't disobey his master's orders. Which meant he really was a slave.

With each bite and lick, it was getting easier to continue. The taste was still terrible, there was no way around that, but it was also becoming more of a craving. His mind was starting to tell him that he wanted this, that he actually wanted to chow down on all this horrible shit and lap up all this rancid piss. He knew these weren't his thoughts, he could feel them being implanted into his mind, but he was finding it hard to fight against them, to resist them, especially given how he was now incapable of disobeying his master's orders. The fact that he was beginning to crave this just made it worse. 

Zac's face was plastered in shit and dripping wet from the urine. He came up for a breath but quickly found himself diving his face back down into the bowl.

He hated his master for doing this to him, and yet he loved him too for forcing him to realize just how great shit could be. He wondered if his master would be kind enough to let him eat shit directly from his ass, and if not, at least he had his families shit he automatically received. Wait no, he didn't want this, he didn't want this obsession with shit that seemed to be overcoming him, did he? No! Yes! HELP!

He was speeding up; he couldn't get enough filth into his mouth and stomach fast enough. His stomach was beginning to growl and cramp, and he found himself releasing some gas. His stomach didn't apparently want any more, couldn't handle much more. The bloated feeling became nearly unbearable and he was beginning to get nauseous, his mind was telling him that he was still hungry, that he could never ever get enough filth into his system. 

He nearly had the main pile of shit devoured when he realized he was going to get sick. He lifted his head real quick and turned to the side and emptied his stomach's shitty contents onto the stage floor beside him. His ears then picked up the sound of more vomiting and he noticed Tom was doing the same thing, adding more partially processed shit and etcetera to the mess he had just made.

"Well audience, it looks like neither of these two lightweights can hold their shit down like real men. And they had been really close to time running out. I guess that means they'll both be spinning the wheel. But first, they must return all the mushy stuff they just evacuated from their bodies back into their systems. Oh, and I almost forgot, Dave has to spin the wheel also. Why don't we start with him while these two clean up the mess they made?"

The desire and obsession that Zac had felt towards the shit vanished and he was back in his rightful mind. The sight before him made him want to vomit all over again, but he found himself getting on all fours like a dog and beginning to clean his mess up with his tongue, no matter how hard he tried to stop himself. It wasn't his master's orders doing this, he knew the game was forcing him somehow to cooperate.

Dave yelled to Zac that he would be punished for this later as he was taken over to the wheel. The toilets had disappeared by now, making it so that Zac could see over to where his master was through the far side of his vision. He watched as his master spun that wheel and it came to a stop on a wedge called ‘Obsessions and Kinks’.

"Obsessions and Kinks, huh, those two do go hand and hand. Let's see what new obsession/kink the judges have in mind for you...Of course, this is only too perfect giving what just transpired, you my dear Dave, are now obsessed with shit."

The audience laughed as Dave stood there dumbfounded. This wasn't the way it was supposed to go. Not at all. 

"Looks like Zac has his pile cleaned up. All right, you know the drill then, get over here and spin the wheel."

Dave watched his naked, shit caked slave walk towards them and he felt a desire to grab him and lick every bit of filth off his face. But that was disgusting, and he couldn't give in. Or maybe he could just wait until after Zac spun that wheel and then he could lick it all up.

Zac looked like he was fighting against his own movement as he went up to the wheel and gave it a spin. They all watched with abated breath as the wheel came to a full stop on ‘Pain Pig’. But when it did stop there Andy walked up to it and pulled off a white sticker neither Zac nor Dave had noticed.

"Not only are you now a full-fledged pain pig now Zac, but you get to spin again."

Zac grumbled as he found himself spinning the wheel another time. This time it came to a stop on 'Cock' although there was no white sticker on this section which was a relief.

"Oh, cock, there are so many possibilities. And the judges say...oh, fun, your cock has now been synchronized with your master's, meaning that anything he feels in his willy you will feel also, and of course visa-versa. Now Tom, get down here, it's your turn to spin the wheel.”

Zac stepped to the side and instantly found his master grabbing his face and beginning to lick it clean. At the same time, Tom found himself running over so he could spin the wheel like the previous two. It went round and round before stopping on...

"Animalistic! You spun it again. Maybe this time you might get a tail. Let's see what the judges say...unfortunately, you won’t be getting a tail, instead, you're getting a new cock. A canine cock complete with a sheath."

Tom glanced over at Chris and the canine that was pulling its red dick out from his owner's asshole. They were saying he was going to have a cock like that now, and he knew it could be worse, he could be obsessed with shit now like Dave, but he certainly didn't want a dog's dick between his legs.

He looked down at his groin next which was as bare as the rest of them here. The only one who was still wearing those tight boxer-shorts was Nick, although how much longer that would last was anyone's guess. 

Tom’s groin began to morph in front of his eyes as the cameras zoomed in to give everyone watching on their smart devices a better image. At first, it felt and looked like his average sized dick was shrinking. It was certainly changing color, becoming a pinkish red, with the veins easily visible. He quickly realized that his dick wasn't shrinking though, it was going inwards, into its new sheath, where it was soon hidden away behind a slit that sort of reminded him a little bit of a pussy.

A scent suddenly entered his nose, a musky scent of sex and need. His cock quickly emerged from his sheath again and he found himself looking over at Chris again who was panting and still on all fours. Dodger was lying next to Chris, his seed already planted in the bitch’s ass. A fog overcame Tom’s mind as his nose took in more of the scent. The scent of bitch. He needed to seed the bitch, there was no question about it. 

"It looks like Tom is now affected by the Captain Bitch scent also," Andy laughed as Tom began to run towards Chris with only one thing on his mind. Chris seeing this was clearly trying to stand up, but it was no use, the invisible force was still holding him in place.

Tom had never felt a horniness this bad. Being a hormonal teenager was a piece of cake compared to this. But he wasn't really thinking at the moment, if anything was thinking it was his new doggy dick. He lunged himself on top of Chris and thrust his hips forwards, his bulbous dick sinking into its target on the first try. He began to hump furiously, he needed to knot this bitch, seed it, make it his. The cum from the previous dog was acting like lube, although lube or no lube, nothing was going to deter Tom at the moment. 

Tom was still young and had only had sex twice before today, so it hadn't taken long for his cock to begin to inflate inside Chris's sore ass. He tried to pull it free, but the ballooning of the knot had tied him in there. Then the sweet release came and his seed was being shot deep into Chris to mix with Dodger's seed.

"It's getting pretty wild here, so you better come back and join us and see what happens next after the commercial break."


	6. Chapter 6

"Welcome back everyone," Andy said as the camera's turned back on and began rolling. They moved over to give everyone a shot of Tom and Chris who were still knotted together before moving back to Cohen.

"It's time for two more celebrities to go head-to-head. Let's see, this time we have Nick Robinson going up against Zac Efron. Oh, this ought to be interesting. Let's see what three random challenges the audience will be choosing from this time."

Andy used a hand gesture to direct everyone's attention to the giant screen which flashed a few times before revealing the three potential routes this could go.

A. Shit Wrestling  
B. Fucked Up  
C. Mystery Cock

At this point, Zac was so screwed that he wasn't even sure that he cared what challenge he ended up with. 

"Fucked Up huh, what a wonderful choice as always. That means that both Nick and Zac are going to be getting those hot asses of theirs as fucked as Chris. The way to win this round is to avoid cumming, or pissing, which will be much harder than you could imagine. Now, let's see which individuals have been chosen to fuck your asses. For Nick, we have Chris Pratt," announced Cohen to the excitement of the audience. A drum roll echoed across the room as Chris Pratt came onto the stage, pumped up and pounding his fist in the air. It didn't look like Chris was being forced into this, which meant they had control of his mind too because the Chris he knew would never go along with something like this.

The hunky actor made his way to the center of the stage next to Cohen and Nick, he was only dressed in a tight pair of dinosaur green speedos.

"And next for Zac we have the dirty grandpa himself, the legendary Robert DeNiro!" Cohen announced. The crowd clearly approved of this choice also as they roared and stomped their feet in their seats. The Oscar-winning actor came through the same entrance onto the stage, the spotlights shining on him as he waved to everyone and the camera. Unlike Pratt, DeNiro wasn't wearing anything, his floppy cock bounced back and forth with each step along with the low hanging balls.

Soon DeNiro was standing beside Zac, his on-screen grandson, and Zac felt calmer with the situation than he knew he should have. Of course, he didn't want to be fucked up the ass, although he'd already had a dildo up there. Still, he knew this game could be much worse than a simple ass-fucking. And he was sure he could win this one, being fucked up the ass was not going to make him cum.

"So are we all ready?" Asked Andy. It was really more rhetorical than anything.

Chris slipped out of his green speedo leaving him as naked as Zac and DeNiro. 

"Alright, get ready to mount our contestants," Cohen said. Chris took his place behind Nick. He grabbed ahold of the sides of Nick's tight boxer-shorts and pulled sideways instead of down, causing the fabric to rip along Nick's crack. 

Nick shivered. His body felt made of malleable wood, he couldn't run and stop his former co-star from moving him. He could still work his mouth though, and he started begging the man who had been one of his mentors in this business, begging him not to do this. 

"Don't worry buddy, you're going to love this," Chris said putting one hand on Nick's shoulder and bending his top half forwards some. He then took one of his feet and swiped at Nick's feet, forcing them farther apart, which gave the older star an easier pass to Nick's hole. 

"Since both of our contestants are virgin's still in the anal department, well Zac here technically is, anyway we are going to allow each of you to use lube," Cohen said to the two guest stars, "we can't allow you to open them up with your fingers though, we don't have that much time till the next commercial break."

Nick heard the sound of hard dicks being rubbed up with lube, which made him think of the first time he got into his dad's lotion and rubbed it all over his own cock before masturbating. 

Honestly Nick had no problem with homosexuality. He had played a gay teenager in Love, Simon, so it wasn't that big of a deal to him, at least in theory. Kissing another dude, touching another dude, that he could handle. But he was most definitely straight, and this was going way too far. He wasn't sure if this was going to be worse than the diaper bit in the first round, but he definitely didn't want this. He certainly hadn't wanted to suck all those cocks back in the bonus round, then again sucking cocks didn't seem anywhere near as bad as having someone shove themselves up his ass. 

"Now Nick and Zac, remember the first one to cum or piss themselves loses. Chris and Robert are going to be doing everything in their power to make this happen, other than touching your cocks because the star attached to the contestant who wins this round will have to spin the wheel also. Alright then, let's begin."

Chris wasted no time, he grabbed Nick's hip with his other hand and thrusted his hips forward, his cock pushing its way between the mounds of flesh and coming up to the virgin entrance. Then, holding Nick tight he thrust forward again, his slicked-up cock this time going in with a bit of resistance.

Nick screamed in unbelievable pain. It felt like he was being torn open back there.

"Don't worry, I'm going to make this feel so good for you that you'll be squirting your stuff faster than you thought possible," Chris whispered into his ear as he pushed himself deeper inside. He then proceeded to kiss the back of Nick's neck as if they were a couple or something. 

Chris pulled himself about halfway out before thrusting in further, deeper, creating even more pain and friction. Nick screamed again, but not as loudly, and to his embarrassment and disapproval, his cock began to swell. 

A steady, semi-fast rhythm began with Chris's thrusts, his hips moving back and forward with each thrust, the pain slightly subsiding as the cock was getting deeper and deeper. Nick's cock was at full mast now, although he was mentally telling it to go back to flaccid state. His screams had also transformed into whimpers without his noticing. 

The feeling of fullness back there was starting to be a real turn on, and the friction was sort of pleasurable in a way. But then Chris's cock rammed a spot deep in Nick's hole he didn't even know existed and it sent shocks all across his nerve endings and made his cock aching hard. 

"Come on little buddy, I can't blow my load until you do."

Nick was trying to remember why he was fighting against cumming. He was getting wrapped up in all these new and strange sensations, and then the cock found that spot within him again and he felt a desperate need to cum. His balls were aching for release, and all he had to do was reach down and jerk it. But if he did that he would lose, and losing was a bad thing right? He wasn't sure if he even cared if he lost, he just needed to cum. 

"More," Nick whimpered and Chris hit that spot again, even harder. Nick couldn't stop himself now, he didn't even want to, he reached down and grabbed his aching cock which was stretching out his boxer shorts. He only had to yank on it twice before his seed was staining the front of the ripped underwear. The orgasm was bliss as his tight balls churned out his stuff, and then suddenly his own ass was being creamed, Chris's cock was emptying his sticky, warm seed into Nick's bowels.

Nick let go of himself as he started to come down from his orgasmic high. Chris was still inside him, spitting out the last bit of seed, and then it came back to Nick's mind, he remembered spinning the wheel and Andy telling him he had a superwomb now. And if what Andy had said was true, and Nick knew it was, then there was a ninety percent chance that he'd just got impregnated. 

Chris pulled out as Andy announced Zac the winner. Nick couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach.

"...For winning this round, Zac has proven that he is indeed a top, hopefully for you Zac your Master soon becomes a powerbottom. Nick, for losing this round, not only does he get to spin the wheel, but he is now a powerbottom! But before he can spin the wheel, our losing guest star must do it first, DeNiro, I'm sorry to say you'll be spinning that wheel."

"Andy, is it possible I could take Robert's spin for him," Chris said causing a gasp from the audience.

"The judges are telling me yes if that's what you really want to do."

"Yes, Mr. DeNiro is an idol for me, and it would be my honor to spin the wheel in his place."

Unlike most of the others here, Nick wasn't surprised by Chris's actions. He knew Chris from their time on the set of Jurassic World, and Chris was one of the nicest guys Nick had ever met. 

Chris followed Seacrest over to the wheel with Nick being forced to trail behind, cum beginning to leak out of his ass and down the back of his legs. As much as Nick hated to admit it, he kind of wanted Chris's cock back up his ass again. But this time Chris needed to wear a condom, just in case Nick wasn't pregnant. 

Chris spun the wheel as if it were a dream come true for him, and they all watched as it came to a stop on ‘Slave’.

"Oh, my, humanity just received another flaming hot slave. So sorry Chris, but all your rights as a human being have now been revoked and you are officially the property of Nick Robinson here. How about that Nick, you may have lost but I think you came out ahead," Andy said.

Nick hated what was happening, hated that this nice man had been dragged into all this and was now his slave. He would never treat Chris as a slave, although that semi-hard, glistening cock between the man's legs might be useful. He definitely could see himself using Chris as a way to scratch the itch in his ass so to speak. God, he wanted to get fucked again, that whole powerbottom thing he had gotten for losing was really affecting him. 

"You know, it's alright," Chris said, "as a Christian, it is my job to serve others, so that's what I shall do." 

"All right Nick, step on up, it’s your turn to spin everyone's favorite non-fortune wheel."

Nick found himself moving up to that spot beside the wheel once again. He grabbed it and spun it with all his strength. It went around and around until the arrow finally stopped on ‘Religious’.  
"Ooh, what an interesting spin. Religious. I hope you’re not too afraid of hell Nick because you now embody a demon."

Nick wasn't exactly sure what Cohen was meaning by that, but he quickly began to figure it out as he felt his skin begin to tickle and itch at the same time. He looked down to see his skin thickening, becoming a substance somewhere between scaly and leathery. And it was also turning fire red. It felt like his internal heat was skyrocketing as pain started searing in two spots above his forehead which quickly saw curly devil horns grow out. Next came the triangular-ended tail which came sprouting out above his ass cheeks and grew waving in the air behind him before wrapping itself around his one leg. Finally, his fingers lengthened a bit, becoming claw-like.

A famous, olive-skinned model came walking out on stage with a full-length mirror so that Nick could see for himself what he looked like now. He certainly looked like the classic cartoonish image of a demon. He still looked like himself though too, none of his main features had really changed. 

Chris looked horrified to see what Nick had become, that was probably due to his whole being Christian thing. And Nick knew what he was about to do was wrong, but he couldn't stop himself. He ordered Chris to follow him back to his podium which he bent himself over. 

"Fuck me," Nick told him. Chris looked unsure, it seemed his old-self was fighting for dominance, the demon that was his master went against his very core. But he was a slave now, and slaves were unable to disobey their masters. So, Chris used his saliva as lube and mounted Nick, in his mind thinking that maybe he could use his cock in some holy way to exercise this demon out of his master.

"Well folks, as you can see things keep getting more and more interesting around here. We still have a lot of show left for you, and not even I know what's going to happen or change next so come on back."


	7. Chapter 7

"Welcome back, the audience is pumped, and I hope all of you at home have been having as good of a time as we are here. Even some of the contestants seem to be coming around, it doesn’t look like Nick is going to let poor Pratt's dick take a rest any time soon. It’s time now for Chris and Ryan to go head to head," Andy said. As soon as he announced his name, Ryan found his feet taking him towards the center stage. Chris, who had just returned to his podium after being unmounted/unknotted by Tom, found himself returning to almost the same spot he had previously been. Of the two, Ryan was the least affected so far, he had a love for eating shit that he was still trying to get his head wrapped around, but other than that he hadn't been overly changed. Chris on the other hand, had an extremely sore asshole which was still leaking sperm down his legs. Luckily, they had taken Dodger backstage, and Tom had unknotted from him less than five minutes ago so it might be a while before he had to worry about his Marvel co-star trying to hump his ass again. 

"Alright audience, here are your three choices to choose from for these two lucky stars," Andy said motioning for everyone to look up at the giant screen. 

A. Condom Drinkers  
B. Bitched  
C. Mystery Cock

A catchy rhythm similar to the Jeopardy theme played as the audience made their selections. As usual, it took no time at all for the audience to decide. Both A and C vanished from the screen and B. Bitched grew large on the screen. 

Out of the three choices that was the one Ryan didn't want to be picked because he had a feeling it would give Chris an advantage. If there was one thing Ryan knew so far about this game, it was that spinning that wheel was the worst possible outcome. Winning didn't always seem to be that great of an outcome though either.

"Bitched. What a fun choice. You two might want to get into your natural bitch positions, I know you have experience with that Chris, for in this challenge we will be bringing out two very horny canines who are ready to mate. It'll be your job to be its bitch. The first one to be knotted and pumped full of doggy seed wins this round."

Chris fell onto his hands and knees with his ass raised to the air without even thinking about it, but for Ryan, he had to be guided down by the invisible force that had been more or less controlling them since the get-go.

Ryan tried to keep a smirk on his face like none of this was bothering him, but he was apparently about to get fucked by a fucking dog. Dogs were supposed to fuck other dogs, not humans. Not only that, he had no doubt that he was going to lose this round, Chris already had lots of experience with canine dicks since the start of this god-damned gameshow.

There was no doubt this wasn't fair, but Ryan wasn't going to say that. With how crazy this show was he could get penalized for pointing that out, and besides, he was enough of an adult to know that life wasn't fair.

Two loud, distinctive barks came from behind Ryan and before he knew it there was cold, wet nose sniffing his ass. He tried to look behind him to see what kind of dog was going to mount him, but he couldn't see it. He could see that there was a Saint Bernard already getting ready to mount Chris though. And Chris, he looked even more miserable at the thought of all this than what Ryan was.

The nose was suddenly gone and then replaced with a rough tongue that was licking between his cheeks and getting his hole wet. He closed his eyes because he knew it would be coming any second. He then heard the scream from next to him and knew that Chris was already mounted.

"Get to it you fucking mutt," Ryan muttered. He was frustrated. As much as he didn't want to get pounded away by a dog, he also very much didn't want to lose. And the unfairness of this all was really starting to get to him. 

As if hearing him, the dog's tongue vanished from his ass and there was stillness back there. That only lasted a few seconds before the dog jumped onto his back, mounting him and thrusting his pelvis forward. The pointy cock of the dog jabbed at his left ass cheek, then his right one twice before it hit its target and forced its way into Ryan's hole. 

Ryan gritted his teeth in pain.

Ryan was beyond ready for this to be over, the reality of having a dog's dick up his ass was actually worse than the thought of it. The thrusts were brutal, and the claws of the mutt that were digging into the bare skin of his back were painful and drawing blood. The dog didn't care about his comfort, he was nothing more than a warm hole to relieve himself into for it.

If he won, Ryan knew he was going to end up being knotted, which was something he knew he didn't want to happen. But honestly, he wasn't sure how this whole knotting business worked. He’d seen stuff online once about how a giant knot on the penis ties the mating dogs together during sex, but beyond that Ryan was pretty clueless. He knew that Chris seemed to always scream bloody murder when it happened.

The pounding went on and on, and Ryan couldn't do anything but just stay there in bitch position for this dog. There was nothing he could actively do really to win this, honestly this was all up to the dogs who was going to win. He really didn't want to win, but he surely didn't want to lose.

Chris gave out an eardrum splitting scream, and Ryan knew that his fellow contestant was being knotted. He was most likely next then, unless knotting happened when orgasm did. Apparently, that wasn't necessarily the case, because Andy didn't say anything for another thirty seconds.

"That Captain Bitch Scent must really have been working in Chris's favor because he is the winner for the round!" The pounding of Ryan's ass didn't come to a stop. The base of the dog's cock did start to inflate though, stretching Ryan's hole even further, having them knotted together. The dog didn't seem to care though, because it kept thrusting with its hips even though its cock was stuck inside Ryan now. It was so painful, and Ryan was only getting bits of what Cohen was saying, something about how Chris now has a kink for beasts or something. 

The pain was bad, but then the sudden flooding of his bruised hole was worse. Feeling the seed of the dog gush out and fill his bowels like a pool felt beyond gross, it made him feel far dirtier than eating shit did, which he realized didn't make much sense, but that was just the way he felt.

"It's time for you to spin this wheel," Cohen said to Ryan who looked at the host like he was nuts. The dog's balls had pretty well been emptied, but he was still tied to the dog. Andy didn't seem to see this as a problem, he started walking over to that horrid wheel and Ryan found that he began to follow. He started crawling across the stage floor behind their host, the dog still knotted inside him and crawling along half on top of him. It was degrading, humiliating, and beyond uncomfortable.

Ryan wondered how he was supposed to spin the wheel when he was down on his hands and knees like this, but he quickly figured it out as the wheel traveled down the wall to a spot where he could reach it with one hand. He tried to stop himself, but as they all had figured out, they had no control in this place and he found himself spinning the wheel, watching as it came to a stop. The red arrow directly at the line between two different wedges. In most games this would constitute a re-spin, but who knew with the strange rules here.

"You are the first to spin an in-between, how I love it when a guy spins one of those. Because you're on the line between Contestant Choice and Inanimate we will be combining these two categories together. But before we go any farther, we need to flip a coin to see if you will be choosing for yourself, or if your fellow contestants will be making the choice. So. which would you like, heads or tails?"

Ryan immediately chose heads; he always chose heads. A coin materialized in Cohen's hand, one that was gold plated and had a picture of a dick on the top side and an asshole on the backside. Cohen flipped it and it spun straight up in the air and came back down in Cohen’s hand showing heads.

"What a lucky dog you are," Cohen said as he showed the camera the head side of the coin. "Now, up on the screen will appear three choices designated A, B, and C. They will all be themed around inanimate and could possibly hinder or help you throughout the rest of this game. You have sixty seconds to choose one."

Ryan couldn't really move his body at the moment with ease due to the dog still tied to him. So, he strained his neck to look over and up at the giant screen above where he had just been fucked at. He read through each of the three options quickly.

A. Friday's Undies: You will now spend every Friday as a worn pair of undies for a stranger.  
B. Hungry Toilet: Who doesn't want to be a toilet?  
C. Sleepy Dick: Become some other dude's dick whenever you close your eyes and go to sleep.

The clock had barely started its countdown when Ryan announced that he would take option B. It really wasn't that hard of a choice, he loved shit, he really, really loved it, and he knew that was because of this game, but it was part of him now, and being a toilet, well he technically already was a willing toilet.

"I can't say I'm surprised. You have chosen to become an actual toilet whenever there is a male in a ten-foot range of you which needs to use the bathroom. I'm sure our audience would love to see a demonstration. Anyone here need to take a shit?"

Ryan wasn't turned to see the audience, but he heard the snickers and at least three or four loud voices claiming they'd love to use him. Ryan couldn't deny that he'd love for them to use him too. He licked his lips at the thought of their shit going in him. 

"I would," came a voice off to Ryan’s right. He knew the voice instantly and it made him cringe. His archnemesis, Hugh Jackman. He was going to end up eating that man's shit, and the thought of it made his cock harden and throb even if eating his enemies’ shit would be humiliating. 

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Ryan asked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome another special guest for the night, the great Hugh Jackman."

Hugh thanked the audience as they erupted into cheer after cheer. At the same time the dog unknotted Ryan's hole and ran off, but Ryan didn't even notice. He was too caught up in his hatred for Hugh and his hunger for his shit.

As Hugh waltzed up to Ryan his body began to react. His transformation began as his skin started to harden. His mouth started to widen, and his cock traveled up his body to the side of his head. It felt like he was being remolded, like he was putty being shaped into an actual toilet, his mouth the bowl, his cock the flush handle. Within mere seconds he was a living inanimate marble toilet.

He had no vision, but somehow, he could still hear, smell, and think. He realized he could still feel when he felt Hugh's well-defined ass press down upon his toilet seat which felt like his lips. 

There was a loud, wet, smelly fart before the first turd began to emerge. Ryan realized that he was suddenly no longer obsessed with shit, it was like any mental changes made to him throughout this thing reverted whenever he became this form. The horror of what was going on hit him tenfold, and there was nothing he could do as the first turd fell into his bowl and filled every cell of him with its filthy taste. 

"Well folks, it’s time for another commercial break I'm afraid," he heard Cohen announce.


	8. Chapter 8

"As always were fucking excited to be back with more sexy fun for our audience. If you were following our Twitter handle during the break, then you already know that we decided to throw a surprise team round at our celebs. They will be split up into two teams of three and find themselves playing the classic game of Charades," Cohen said. 

"The first team of three will be Dave, his slave Zac, and our demonish Nick. So of course, that leaves our Marvelous guys for the other team, Chris, Tom, and Ryan. Now each team will be given 90 seconds to get their teammates to guess a word through charades. They will get three passes, so they should use them sparingly. Team One will go first, you have thirty seconds to choose who is going to be doing the charading, or our audience will choose for you."

Of all the stuff that he had to endure so far today, of all the stupid challenges that had been thrown each of their ways, this one was without a doubt the best and most normal of the bunch. Zac was actually pretty good at charades, so it was obvious that he be the one to go up there and act out the clues for his teammates. His master and Nick didn't have a problem with it.

Zac walked up to Cohen without having to be forced or anything of the like. He knew in his gut he could win this, and since it was a special round maybe something good might actually come of it.

"Alright Zac, now you are going to turn your back to the audience and look up at the screen behind the podium which in a few moments will show the word or phrase that you must get your team to guess. The only word you will be allowed to speak is pass, got it?"

Zac shook his head yes as the timer in the right corner of the giant screen began ticking down and the first word appeared on the screen, which read Dick. Zac immediately pointed down to his dick and his teammates started throwing out answers: Cock, Dong, Penis, and then finally Nick said "Dick." 

The next word to come onto the screen, Ass, was just as easy. He quickly pointed to his own and Dave screamed the answer immediately. The screen switched again, and this time it showed Big Black Cock. He stalled for a second, how was he supposed to do that one. Unfortunately, there wasn't any black guys on stage, and he wasn't going out into the audience. He'd just have to get them to guess it out. He signaled them that it consisted of three words, and then easily got them to get that the third word was Cock. It took a bit longer for them to get Black, he pointed at Andy's dress shoes which threw them off at first. But once they got Black, Dave managed to piece it together somehow and came up with Big Black Cock. 

The next phrase was either going to be easier or harder, Zac wasn't sure. It said Master and Slave, so Zac pointed at himself and Dave, but neither of his teammates could figure out what he was referring to. So, he used his first pass. The next one was far worse A Fuck a Day Keeps the Doctor Away. So, he passed it also.

Masturbate came up next which was another easy one. Zac reached down and started to stroke himself, and his teammates got the drift right away, although it took them a few seconds to get to the right wording. 

Gaydar was the next word and Zac had no idea in hell how to even attempt that one, so he used his last pass.

Up next was Dildo and Zac had to rack his brain to figure out how to do that one. He looked around the stage to see if there were any dildos left from any of the challenges. He knew his master had gotten to keep the one that was a replica of James’ cock, but Zac had no idea what his master had done with it. He couldn’t ask. So, he relied on his instinct and grabbed the mic out of Cohen's hand, and made a motion to show that the microphone was a cock. He then hesitated before putting it to his back entrance and simulate fucking himself with it. Both of his teammates were confused at first, but Nick eventually got it.

Toilet was the next word and Zac pointed to Ryan before making the motion as if he was sitting down on a toilet to take a shit. Dave got it a lot faster than Zac would have thought he would.

XXX came up next and Zac had just got his team to get there were three letters when the timer ran out.

"Time's up," Cohen said with the microphone back in hand. "Team One has a total of six. Team Two you will need six to tie, or seven to win. Alright, marvelous Team Two, which of you is going to come up here and be acting out our clues." All three of them; Tom, Chris, and Ryan peered at one another before Chris declared that he would do it. It clearly wasn't going to be as bad a lot of the other things that they had been through so far.

Chris approached the spot that Zac had just been standing at and looked up at the giant screen and waited for the round to begin. Then the first word appeared up on the screen as the timer began ticking down. Chris immediately reached down and grabbed his sac, he normally would have been a bit self-conscious doing such a private thing in front of so many people, but his modesty had been thrown out the window ages ago.

"Balls," cried out Ryan which produced that gameshow buzzer letting them know they were correct. The next word popped up on the screen, Blowjob.

Chris hesitated for a moment, before the desire to have a dick in his mouth returned to him. He turned to their host and dropped down on his knees and imitated blowing Cohen like a bitch. If Cohen’s dick would have been out of his pants Chris would have done it for real. He was still tempted to try and do it, but he knew he needed to keep his head in this game. 

"Sucking!" cried Tom.

"Giving Head," cried Ryan. 

"Blowing?"

"Blowjob?" The bell rang again, and Chris jumped back up to his feet to see what the next word was. It wasn't one word this time though but a phrase. Adult Baby Diaper Lover (ABDL)

Chris didn't have time to try and figure out how to do this one all the way through. He'd never heard this phrase before, and he doubted that his fellow players had either. He could probably get them to guess one or two of the words but...he told Cohen to pass.

Next up on the screen was a title to a film, Brokeback Mountain. He knew he only had so many passes, so he decided to give this one a try. He made the motion to let them know that it was two words and that he was going to do the second word first. He put his arms together to make a sort of pyramid/triangle/mountain shape, which Ryan surprisingly got real quickly. Chris then pointed to his back, which was enough for Ryan to call out "Brokeback Mountain."

Next up was another super easy word that allowed Chris to just point to his flaccid dick.

"Penis?" Ryan guessed incorrectly.

"Cock?" Tom guessed correctly causing the bell to ring. The word triggered Tom's previous misfortune at the wheel, and he felt an egg materialize in his stomach which he would soon be shiting out.

Shit was the next word. Chris squatted down and strained his face as if he was taking a massive dump. Ryan picked up on it quickly and they were onto the next clue which was Fucking. Again, Chris used the host as a prop, who seemed rather happy about the attention. Chris got behind him and simulated pounding his ass, and Tom got it right off the bat. 

Chris was thinking they might be able to win this thing, and then he saw the next clue which was Pain Pig. He was instantly at a loss for what to do with that one, so he quickly passed it to get Dog. He looked around, unfortunately, they had sent his dog backstage, so he had to figure something else out. Then it dawned on him and he ran up and pointed down at Tom's dick.

"Dog Penis?" Tom guessed. The judges allowed it. Next up was Bestiality. Chris stayed where he was and pointed at Tom's dick again and then made a motion like it was being shoved up his ass. It took longer than Chris would have liked, but Ryan eventually figured it out.

Stripping came up next on the screen. Unfortunately, Chris had no clothing to take off, so he was just going to have to imitate that he did. He was an actor, so pretending was his job. And it worked, both Tom and Ryan guessed it at the same time, unfortunately, it was a second after the buzzer indicating time up went off.

"You did it Team Two, you got eight correct meaning you win this special round. That means that you three can take it easy while Zac spins the wheel for his team three times."

"Wait, how come I'm the only one having to spin the wheel" Zac instantly demanded from the podium he had returned to.

“You seem to be misunderstanding Zac. Because this was a team round, you will be sharing all three spin outcomes with your teammates. Now come over here to the wheel and give it a good spin. We all know how good you are at spinning it by now."

Zac was not happy as he found himself heading back over to that wheel. He started walking without even thinking though he wasn't being forced this time, he was just getting so used to doing it. He really had thought he was going to win that one.

With a deep breath, he spun the wheel again, for the fourth, fifth, sixth time tonight, honestly, he had lost track of how many times he'd been to this wheel so far.

The wheel went round and round until it came to a stop on ‘Phobia’.

"Good job Zac, that's the first time Phobia has came up tonight. Alright, spin it again."

Zac huffed and gave the big wheel another dreaded spin. This time it came to a stop on...

"Bizarre, we love bizarre. Alright, only one more spin to go."

Zac took the wheel in hand one more time and gave it a hard spin. It went around at least four times before coming to a stop on ‘Incestuous’.

"If I recall correctly you got incestuous already once tonight. Alright, now remember, you, your master, and Nick will all be affected by the three spins you just made. As for the phobia, all three of you now have Eurotophobia, or a literal phobia of female genitalia. As for bizarre, you each have six-foot-long tongues now, because why the hell not apparently, and finally for incestuous, well this one is rather simple and uninspired judges, apparently you all have the hots for any and all blood-related male family members."

Honestly, Zac wasn't too deflated from the info he had just got. He knew that these spins could produce much worse effects, so he was grateful. Although he wasn't looking forward to the fact that apparently, he would be drooling over his father's cock now.

As Zac returned to his podium, Cohen turned to the audience. "Now, I am pleased to inform everyone that we have our first contestant who will be going to the final round. Chris Evan's has managed to rack up four wins, which guarantees him a spot. Now we just need to find our second contestant. To be that second contestant, you must also reach four wins, or you can reach five losses, which has been bumped up by a number because we already have our first winner. Now that that babbling is over its time for a commercial break"


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright everyone, it’s time to get back to your favorite game. We're back to regular, one on one rounds, which means this time it will just be Tom going up against Ryan. Spideypool at last right. Now Audience, why don't you tell us which one of our fabulous challenges these two lucky contestants which be doing?" Andy said while up on the main giant screen three choices appeared for the audience to choose from: Russian Roulette, Celebrity Cock Match or Mystery Shit.

A. Russian Roulette  
B. Celebrity Cock Match  
C. Mystery Shit

"Who doesn't love a good game of Russian Roulette," Cohen said as Tom and Ryan found themselves stepping onto the slightly elevated part of the stage where most of the challenges so far had been done. As they got in their places, a gun appeared in each of their right hands. It was a revolver similar to those you see in the old west movies, with black steel and a fancy wooden handle. 

"If you don't know the rules to Russian Roulette than you must be an idiot, so let’s get started, Ryan, since you’re the oldest why don’t you pull the trigger first."

Ryan looked at the host skeptically before raising the gun to his temple. The stage and audience became deadly silent, and anticipation of what could happen filled the air. He pulled the trigger.

The whole studio could hear the click of the revolver turning, but it was empty and Ryan was left standing. Tom couldn't help but be relieved. He didn't want to see this man die in front of him, but he was also a little bit disappointed because now he was going to have to do the same thing. Or was he? He could just stand here and do nothing; he wasn't going to willingly play a game that could end with his suicide. Although death could possibly be a better alternative to whatever hellish nightmare he was in right now. He couldn't think like that though, he couldn't let this place break his spirit.

"Come on Tom, we haven't got all day," Cohen said with a bit of annoyance in his voice. Tom's body reacted without his permission and he found himself moving the gun up to his temple like Ryan. He tried to stop himself, but he couldn't, he cocked the gun and pressed in on the trigger as he shook with fear. But nothing happened, causing relief to wash over him. He verbally started to thank god as everyone turned their attention to Ryan.

Ryan couldn't do it willingly again. He couldn't pull that trigger on himself. He was pretty sure that this next pull would be an empty chamber also, but that was only delaying the inedible. He didn't want to see this kid die either. That was the answer though, the kid. It was a little bit of a long shot, but it might work.

He turned the gun from his temple and aimed it at the young star across from him. He prayed that the chamber was empty, he didn't want to hurt this guy, and if this worked like he hoped it would, it would save both of their lives. 

The audience gasped in shock and Tom looked at him in disbelief. His expression was that of a deer caught in the headlights. Ryan couldn't hesitate, he had to end this challenge, and by cheating like this Cohen would declare him the automatic loser and they would both be left standing. He pulled the trigger.

No bullet came shooting out of the gun which was a relief. Unfortunately, he had managed to push Tom past his fear limit. The poor guy was now sobbing, and he had pissed himself, a yellow puddle had formed under him. Ryan felt 100% guilty and a hundred percent relieved.

"That wasn't playing nice," Cohen said. Ryan found his arm moving on its own again, the gun going back up to his temple. 

"Cheater's never prosper, unless they do. I guess technically we should automatically declare you the loser of the round, but I think it would be more fun if the game went on. So, Ryan, pull that trigger three more times in succession."

Ryan was even more terrified than before, he didn’t start sobbing like Tom, but tears did well up in his eyes. He really had thought that his plan was going to work, he should have known better. Nothing about this game worked normally. He was basically in wonderland.

He found himself pulling the trigger again against his will.

It was yet another empty chamber, which was a relief. But he still had to pull another two times. This was clearly a gun that could hold six rounds, and he had already gone through three of those chambers. That meant he had a one in three chance of dying this next pull. Then it was a fifty-fifty percent change the next pull. Technically he could still end up getting out of this game alive, but it was seeming less and less likely.

He pulled the trigger again.

Another empty chamber meaning that the odds were worse now. He didn't want to die, but he didn't want to be the reason this other guy died either. 

He took a deep breath as he pulled the trigger...

Ryan couldn't believe his luck, he couldn't believe that he had managed to avoid the bullet once again. But now, unfortunately, that scared dude across from him was going to have to take a chance. He watched as Tom put the gun back to his temple and pulled the trigger.

Relief flooded Ryan's system when the gun didn't go off and kill his opponent. But that meant that he was going to have to pull again, and there was no way he could avoid the bullet this time, this was the last chamber he was down to now. 

He collected himself, he couldn't show much dignity, but he wasn't going to go out of this world begging and crying. He would take this bullet like a man. He pulled the trigger and the gun went off, the loud crack of thunder it produced echoed through the high ceilings. There was a warm, gooey, liquidish substance on the side of his head now. He didn't feel any pain and he wondered if he was dead. But then he smelled the odor coming from the side of his head, he'd been blasted with shit, he'd been shot with shit instead of a bullet. He was still alive.

"Congratulations Tom, you are the winner of our Russian Roulette round. For winning this challenge you will receive a special kind of love for guns of all shapes and sizes," Cohen announced.

Ryan started over towards the wheel even before Cohen told him to. He couldn't help but smile, he had thought he was going to die and instead he had been blasted with shit which he was scooping off the side of his head and shoving in his mouth. He loved shit, he knew it was the games doing, but he loved it none-the-less. He loved how bad it tasted.

"Good boy Ryan, why don't you go ahead and spin that wheel."

Ryan grabbed the wheel and gave it a spin. He was not particularly happy to see the wheel come to a stop on Gender Change. Nick had already spun that one earlier and now he was pregnant with Chris Pratt's offspring. Being impregnatable wouldn’t be that bad though, he had no desire to shove anything up his ass, at least not yet.

"Oh my, I bet that's not a section you were hoping to spin. Don't worry though, according to the judges in my ear you'll remain mostly male. It's just your manhood which is receiving a change."

A tightness took ahold of Ryan's beloved, large manhood. He couldn't stop himself from letting out a scream from pain as it suddenly felt like his dick was being squashed into a clamp. As he looked down at it though he could clearly see it was shrinking, growing back into his body, and out of desperation he grabbed it as if that would keep it from getting any smaller, only it didn't, it continued to shrink until there was no cock left sticking out. His balls were gone too, and within moments in place of his wonderful manhood, he felt and saw genitalia on himself that belonged on the opposite sex. He had a pussy!

"That's right Ryan, you have a true boypussy now. Actually, I think I know what your new name should be, Pussyboy. What do you think audience, should he go by Pussyboy now."

The audience cheered yes.

"Well you heard them, your name is now Pussyboy"

Ryan, or Pussyboy, looked at Seacrest like he was nuts. His name had always been Pussyboy hadn't it. Wait, he knew Pussyboy wasn't supposed to be his name, he was supposed to have a normal name, he use to have a normal name because he used to be a normal man. He just couldn't remember what his normal name was. Besides, Pussyboy was a pretty accurate name for him, even if he didn't want to be a pussyboy.

"Alright folks, you know the drill by now, commercial break and then we'll be back for more fun."


	10. Chapter 10

"Welcome back everyone. That last round sure was intense with its gunplay wasn't it. Well, this round could end up even more intense. Let's see who our judges randomly paired up next. Alright Tom, I hope that last round with Pussyboy didn't wear you out too badly, because you’re going up to bat again, this time against our resident demon Nick. It’s time for the audience to choose which one of our fabulous challenges these two lucky contestants will be doing?"

Up on the main giant screen the three choices appeared for the audience to choose from:

A. Feet Fucked  
B. Strip Like Mike  
C. Mutual Masturbation

The Jeopardy-like music played through the speakers as the audience locked in their choices which was then revealed up on the big screen.

"Wow, Mutual Masturbation, I personally would have chosen Feet Fucked for you, but the audience is never wrong, or so the producers tell me. Luckily for you two, this is one of the easiest challenges we have, honestly too easy if you ask me. All you simply have to do is get the other off with your hands. The first to cum loses the round."

Tom and Nick, who were now standing on the raised platform they generally competed on, looked at each other with wary eyes, waiting for some twist or icky thing to be thrown in. The only thing that happened was they found their feet taking them to stand next to one another so that they were now standing side-by-side looking out into the audience. 

"Ready, set...begin!"

As soon as the host yelled begin, Nick's hand automatically reached over and grabbed ahold of Tom's shaft just as Tom's hand grabbed ahold of his own shaft. Tom's cock felt weird in his grip, it felt nothing like his slave Chris's cock. But then this cock was a canine dick, which meant it was different. It was sort of slimy, and the skin felt much different. It was also sort of short and bulbous. As he looked over at it he could see it was pinkish red also. Honestly, he couldn’t say much though, having a demonic body meant he had a cock that was fiery red (and as Tom could attest to radiates extreme warmth).

There was no doubt in Nick's mind that he had changed drastically since this game had first started. It wasn't just physical changes he'd gone through; he had gone through mental ones too. The fact that he loved getting fucked, loved bottoming for cocks’ period now told him how far he had fallen from his heterosexuality (not that he had seen anything particularly wrong with homosexual to begin with, he stared in a gay teen romcom after all). Then there was also the fact that he was knocked up right now by his own slave. It felt like the roles were in reverse there, Chris should be the master, and he the slave, but that's not how things had worked out.

He worked Tom's dick with his scaly hands, if it was a regular human dick then he would have been very tempted to get on his knees and suck on it. But this was a masturbation contest, and which was why Tom was fisting his hand back and forth along Nick's own cock.

Tom's hand felt good, but Nick wished that it was in his ass instead of on his cock. As if reading his mind, he felt Tom put his other hand on Nick's hot, red ass. A finger immediately pushed up against the hole that had just been bred during the commercial break. It pushed through the loose opening and Nick's cock jumped in his opponent’s hand.

The finger was withdrawn and then there were two fingers up his ass. Nick pushed back on them, it felt great. If Tom kept this up, then Nick would lose in no time. But honestly, he didn't care if he lost. He actually had a better chance right now of winning this whole thing if he did lose. Besides, he was enjoying all the changes that wheel had given him.

The two fingers stroked his ass in rhythm with the hand around his cock, but then they disappeared and were replaced with three fingers. Nick let out a little moan as his cartoonish devil-tail curled. His cock withstood a few more strokes before it spat out all its spunk onto Tom's hand and the floor.

Tom immediately removed both hands and looked appalled by what he had just done. But Tom had won which meant that Nick was going to be spinning that wheel.

Nick followed Cohen over to that wheel, with a face of triumph, as if by losing he had really won. He was actually kind of excited to see what new fun changes it could bring to him.

With a hard yank Nick spun the wheel and watched excitedly for it to come to a stop. When it finally did come to a stop, the wedge that was highlighted was Scapegoat.

Mainly, Nick was disappointed to have the wheel stop on this one section. There were so many other sections up there that looked like they could bring a lot of fun, but now he was going to have to give that fun to someone else. There was a part of him though glad about this. It was a small part of himself though, the old version of him who argued that none of this was right. But being a demon and a master and everything else had changed him inside and out.

"Scapegoat hun, you know what that means?" Cohen asked.

"That someone else is going to be getting a change instead of me."

"Pretty much Demon Boy, one of your fellow players will be chosen at random to take a spin of this here wheel in your place."

"Damn it. Hey, do you think I could make my slave Chris be my scapegoat?"

"That's actually a marvelous ideal, let’s see if the judges will go for it though…It seems they love your ideal very much.”

“You heard him Chris,” Nick shouted across the stage, “get over here and spin this wheel. Maybe I can still get some enjoyment out of this loss yet." Nick couldn't believe how natural it now felt to boss his older co-star-now-slave around. He hadn't been the most assertive guy before all this, and yes becoming a powerbottom hadn't helped there either, but it was different now, probably thanks to the whole demon thing. 

Chris showed a bit of hesitation before he abandoned the podium where Nick had left him and walked over to the wheel next to Nick. 

"Whatever you wish Master," Chris said. He truly believed he was a slave, that it was his purpose in life to serve his demon master. It scared him in a way because he loved God and knew that it was wrong, but he also knew it was wrong to disobey Nick. He honestly was having a hard time understanding why he had never realized he was meant to be Nick's slave before today.

Chris took ahold of the wheel and spun it, watching as it stopped on Swap.

"One of our vaguest categories. There are so many kinds of swaps that could happen that I can't wait to find out what your swap is," Cohen began, "so, judges, what are we swapping with Mr. Pratt today?...Nick, I'm afraid to tell you that you might not be too happy with this swap. You and Chris are swapping titles, meaning you are now the slave and Chris is now your master. Just for some added fun we're giving Chris a free increase in his domination skills. At least you’re already a powerbottom."

Nick looked over to Chris, who just seconds ago was his property, and now he was the property. And that bit about domination, he could already see it in Chris's eyes. Yeah sure he was already the top in their relationship, but Nick was in control, he wasn't sure he was going to like this now that he wasn't in control.

"Already everyone, I expect you back in front of your screens when we come back after these important messages from our primary sponsor Star Lube: Lube so amazing it will make you feel like a star."


	11. Chapter 11

"Welcome back everyone. We're getting down to the wire here, I don't imagine there will be too many more matchup's left before we know who is joining Chris in the finals. Can anyone believe that Tom only needs one more win to take that spot. And Nick only needs one more loss to take it. But since they were up last time, we decided it was only fair to let our next two have a chance to catch up, who just so happen to be master and slave, Dave and Zac. We know you two had so much fun going against each other during the first stage that the judges thought we should try it again. To keep things fair Dave, your ownership of Zac has been temporarily lifted during this round.”

Dave looked to Cohen. He was obviously not happy about this.

"Can I still use threats?"

"Nope, we want good clean sportsmanship. Now let's see what you two will be doing?" As Cohen said that, the giant screen lit up with the three options of challenges for the audience to choose from.

A. Pain, Pain and More Pain  
B. Fisted Up  
C. Dildocycle

Dave couldn't deny that he was relieved when Dildocycle flashed on the screen and was revealed as the audience choice. He was so afraid that they were going to end up choosing Pain, Pain and More Pain, and while he wasn't a hundred percent sure what that was, he knew that Zac would have the advantage due to his pain pig spin.

"I can't believe it, our first outdoor activity of the night," Cohen said as two shiny, new bicycles appeared in the middle of the stage. They looked identical to one another, from the purple tire treads to the white basket, along with an old-fashioned horn, and hot pink frames. But there was something about both of these bikes that was very unusual. Neither of them had seats, in their places were large, thick dildos.

Dave looked over at his slave, and the thought of having him sucking on his cock popped back in his head. This game was turning him gay, at least towards his slave that was. He was finding himself wanting to use his Zac sexually more and more, but he was resisting it, at least for the moment. The thing he couldn’t resist though was his desire for shit, and he honestly didn’t want to resist it either. 

Zac and Dave walked up to the bikes. As soon as Dave grabbed ahold of his, he vanished from the stage with the bike. He now was in the middle of a paved street with the bicycle, Zac on the other side of him with his own bicycle.

"Mount your bikes gentleman," echoed Cohen's voice through the air, "the first one to the finish line after I yell go will be declared winner. Make sure you don't cum though, if you do you will automatically lose the round."

Dave looked at his bike. This challenged honestly wasn't going to be that bad, he had tons of experience with dildos, he'd won the first round that had consisted of dildo play. He could do this.

He climbed onto his bike and sat down, letting the pre-lubed dildo slide into his hole and stretch him out as he steadied himself and got ready to start peddling.

"Go!!!"

Zac's body was tense, his ass was still trying to adapt to the foreign object inside it. He had a feeling that his master Dave was going to win this thing hands down. Still, he had to try. Better his master spin the wheel than him. Then again it might be better if he lost this round, it would actually put him closer to winning.

Zac began to pedal the bike when he heard laughing off to his side. There was a group of people in front of a storefront watching and laughing at him. Some of them were even taking videos with their phones. He knew he was on a street, but he honestly hadn’t thought about the fact that there were businesses and houses off to either side of him. Nor had he thought about the fact that people were going to be seeing him. His face went red as he reminded himself that this was nothing, there was an audience back in the building, and people were apparently watching this live at home on their television sets.

He continued on, trailing Dave but just by a tiny bit. The dildo was very distracting, with every full circle of the pedals it seemed to be pushing the dildo up and down in his ass like a carousel horse. The bike was fucking his asshole while he rode. And it felt better than it should, especially considering he was a top now.

As he was going around a curve the dildo hit that magic spot in his asshole, the prostate. His cock jumped to life and be began to fear that he might cum before he made it to the finish line. Dave was still ahead of him, but still not by much. Could he do this? Could he make it to the finish line before Dave did without cumming?

The pounding of his ass by the bicycle was making his cock ache with need for release. He was close to the line, and he had just inched ahead of his master. He could win this. 

He purposely was avoiding looking anywhere to his sides, he could hear the people, the streets were getting more and more crowded as they went, and the laughing was getting worse, as was the wisecracks and catcalls. He just had to get past that line. 

The dildo came up and hit his prostate once again and this time his balls couldn't stop themselves. A powerful rope of cum came squirting out of his cock two seconds before he passed the finish line. He brought his bike to a stop as he vanished and reappeared still straddling the bike but now in the middle of the stage. Dave joined him a few seconds later.

"You did so well Zac, but I'm afraid because of you couldn't hold back your cum you lost, meaning Dave is the round's winner. For winning you have received a new found kink for public exposure and sex. Now, why don't you go back to your podium while Zac here takes his spin."

Zac was upset that he was going to have to spin that fucking wheel again, but he was trying to look on the bright side, he only needed one more loss now and he had a chance of winning this whole thing and hopefully reversing everything done to him and his fellow contestants.

He followed Cohen over to the wheel that he had spun far too many times already. He grabbed ahold of it and gave it a great spin, watching as it came to a stop on Incestuous.

"My, you just love spinning that space don't you Zac. I wonder what kind of incestuous changes you'll be receiving this time. Maybe they'll be making you and Dave blood relatives. Oh, and look, there's a sticker on it meaning you get to spin again. Go ahead and take that spin.”

Zac sighed as he took another spin and watched the wheel this time stop on Audience Choice.

"Let's see what kind of incestuous choices the judges have cooked up," Cohen said motioning for everyone to look up at the board.

A. Brother's Slave: Your ownership reverts to your brother Dylan.  
B. New Brother: Dave is now a blood relative.  
C. Daily Dose of Milk: You need at least a teaspoon's worth of fresh cum from a family member every day.

If Zac was the one choosing, he would have gone with B, making Dave his brother. They'd had a brotherly friendship before this game, and if Dave was his brother, well it wouldn't be as bad as being sexual with a blood relative he grew up with. Right?

Zac grew nervous as the beep that signaled all the votes were in went off. He looked up to the screen nervously to see the letter A flash and then grow bigger. Dave, who was back at his podium, made it vocally clear he did not approve of this, but it was too late, he could already feel his need to serve Dave vanish.

"What a fine choice audience. We actually have Dylan in the back, how about we bring him out for the rest of the game."

The audience went nuts at this ideal. A shiver went down Zac's spine as he saw his brother come waltzing onto the stage, wearing nothing but a tight thong. He could feel it inside, his need to obey his little brother’s commands. His cock began to reharden, he’d never really noticed before just how hot his brother really was. 

"Because we're nice here at The Change Game, we've swapped your brother's sexuality and position so that he is now as big of a powerbottom as Nick over there." 

Part of Zac was glad to hear this, he certainly didn't want to bend over for his little brother. But at the same time, he didn't want his master/brother to become a cock-hungry slut like Nick appeared to become. Then again he couldn’t deny he really wanted to tap his brother's ass right now.

“Alright Big Bro, get over here and shove that hard dick of yours up my ass,” Dylan said. Zac shook his head as he found himself heading over to comply.

"Alright everyone, make sure you come back after the break for another fun round."


	12. Chapter 12

"I hope everyone has been having fun so far tonight. The producers are telling me that we are running out of time to get another finalist for the last stage. Since Tom, Zac and Nick are all three either one win or loss away from the finals they will all three be competing against each other in this last round for Stage Two. So, without further ado, let's see what the audience have planned for them."

A. Pervy Trivia  
B. Toy Search  
C. Twister Fun

Zac wiped the sweat off his forehead as he looked up at the giant screen that showed the three choices. He wasn’t sure he had one he preferred. His own younger brother was currently bent over the podium in front of him, his ass freshly filled with Zac’s semen.

"Toy Search. Boy, what a fun, family-friendly challenge. Now, before we send you on your scavenger hunt so to say, I want to explain that the scoring this round will work a little different. We've reset all three of your scores, so the person who wins this round, regardless of past wins or losses, will move onto the Final Stage. Alright, good luck," Cohen said once the audience's choice had appeared up on the screen.

All three of the competing stars found themselves leaving the areas behind their podium and going to stand over by Cohen. They looked at each other before they found themselves standing in a completely new place they had not been in previously. 

Zac looked around this new location which appeared to be a poorly lit mega-sized adult toy store. There was a large display of gay erotic magazines in front of him, and it looked like there were at least six aisles behind that with a second-story back farther.

"For this task you will each be required to find and retrieve four items from a shopping list given to you. You will then need to take all the items to the counter. The first to do this will be declared our second finalist,” echoed Cohen’s voice through the store. A small piece of paper appeared in each of their hands. Zac looked down at his to see his list which read: 

1\. Dildo the Same Size of Your Master’s Cock  
2\. High-End Fleshlight (which resembles a vagina)  
3\. DVD “Brother’s and Slaves”  
4\. Spiked Whip.

He glanced over at Nick’s paper which was seared where his demonic fingers were touching it. His list was different and read: 

1\. Demon-Tailed Butt-Plug  
2\. Novel “Fucking Demons and Fisting Angles”  
3\. Heavenly Collar  
4\. Dildo Replica of Your Master’s Cock.

Zac then glanced over his other shoulder to see what Tom had to grab. His list read: 

1\. Largest Bottle of Star Lube  
2\. Vaginal Jade Egg  
3\. Dog-Tailed Butt-Plug  
4\. DVD “Helping Hands All Around” 

“All right now that you have your lists, get ready, get set, gooo!”

Zac could see the aisle for the DVDs just beyond the display in front of them. He took off at a dash, running as fast as his legs would possibly allow him to go to get to where he needed to be. The aisle was long though, and there was not an empty space to be seen. At first, it was all straight porn, which caused a chill to go down his spine because the covers contained many vaginas. He hated the fact that one of the things he used to feel was the most beautiful thing in the world now creeped him out.

The straight DVD section didn't last long before it switched over to the gay stuff. It started with what appeared to be mainly vanilla pornos, with titles such as Hungry Butts 5 and All You Need is Cock. Then came the parody section with porn parodies of everything from Batman to Star Wars, to the White House. On the other side of the aisle, the fetish pornos started which was what he was looking for. He couldn't believe how many there were, and how strange some of them were. Titles ranged from Oh My Farmer to Hungry Hungry Toilets to Puke and Cum 8. There were even pornos that he was sure had to be illegal, from true rape, necrophilia, and bestiality. Thankfully he didn't see any pedophilia pornos, although he did see plenty that appeared to have men dressed up as babies for some reason.

Finally, Zac spotted what he was looking for. It was hidden between Identical Cocks and My Brother, My Lover 22. He peered at the cover for a brief second, the DVD was titled Brother's and Slaves and the artwork displayed nude identical twins, one on his knees with a slave collar on, the other standing up and taking a whip to the other one. Zac grabbed it and ran, ready to find the next item on his list.

At the end of the aisle, he came to the bottom of the stairs that went up to the second floor. Behind the stairs appeared to be a large room with racks of designer erotic underwear for guys. There were many more aisles down here. Now, where was he going to go?

Zac listened to his gut which was telling him to run up the stairs. He had a feeling at least one of his items was going to be up there. He was right too, as he reached the top of the stairs, he saw opened glass cabinets that showcased thousands of dildos and butt-plugs. He didn't need a butt-plug, but he did need a dildo. 

Zac skipped over the section of unrealistic dildos and went for the furthest wall where the most realistic ones appeared to be. He got distracted by the display in front of him, it claimed to be replicas of famous men's cocks as dildos. They had dildo's matching the famous wieners of Marlon Brando, John F. Kennedy, The Rock, Denzel Washington, Elvis Presley, and even Hitler. Plus, hundreds more. He couldn't believe it, but they somehow had one of his cock, and it was an exact replica. It also had a sticker on it claiming it was a best seller. 

Turning his focus back on his job at hand, Zac tried finding a dildo that was the same size as his master and brother. His brother hadn't been his master for more than a few minutes and yet the size and dimensions of his cock was already branded into Zac's head.

Finally, after scanning over thousands of dildos, taking what felt like far too long, he found a dildo that would pass. He grabbed it and ran for the balcony that looked over the first half of the huge store. He looked down into the aisles and spotted what appeared to be the section with all the fleshlights. So, he ran down those stairs taking them two at a time. He ran right past Nick on his way to the next aisle he needed to get too and soon he was standing in front of a whole wall of fleshlights. He never imagined so many could exist, and again he immediately came across the celebrity asshole fleshlights, which apparently allowed the owner to feel what it would be like to shove their dick up such celebrities asses as Channing Tatum, Brad Pitt, and George Washington. He didn’t see a fleshlight with his name on it, but he wasn’t looking that hard.

Further down the aisle fear began to creep back into Zac's body as he came across the fleshlights designed to feel like pussies. The ends that you stuck your cock into also looked like real vaginas, which was a sight that made Zac want to run the other direction. But he had gotten this far, and he couldn't stop now. So, he grabbed the most expensive one he could find and started running towards the back of the store again. 

Adjacent to the designer lingerie was a giant opened room filled with any kind of BDSM gear one could ever imagine. That's where Zac ran to next, and he came across the whips a lot faster than he had expected.

The spiked whip that Zac needed was up on the top shelf, which was two feet higher than he could reach. He wasn't sure how he was going to do this but then he remembered about his special frog-length tongue. Right now, it was normal size, but thanks to the one spin at that wheel, it could grow up to six feet long. So, he darted his tongue out, praying that this plan would work. And it did, it shot out of his mouth like a frog’s tongue and he was able to wrap it around the handle of the whip and pulled it down.

"It looks like both Tom and Zac have all four items they need now," Cohen’s voice pondered, "I wonder who will get to the cash register first?"

Zac ran for his life, the dildo, DVD and fleshlight held tightly against his chest while the whip bobbed up and down still held by his tongue. He'd never ran so fast in his life, he didn't know where exactly he was pulling the strength to do so, but he continued on.

He ran back down the DVD aisle and got to the spot where they had started at. The counter was just in front of him, and Tom was heading for the same destination from just off to his left. 

Zac dropped the whip from his tongue into his hand and let his tongue revert back to normal. "Cock," he screamed at the top of his voice. Tom's face grimaced, he was going to be laying an egg now, and Zac hoped it was enough of a distraction.

Zac's plan worked because he got to the counter first and got his stuff down maybe five seconds before Tom did.

"And we have a winner," Cohen’s voice announced as Zac found himself standing back on the stage beside the host. "Not only did you win this round, Mr. Efron, but you have also won the other slot in our finals. As a reward for being the second person to reach the finals, each of your fellow contestants will share with you one of the traits, kinks, or changes they have received in this game. But before we get to that, we have two losers who must spin the wheel. Tom, will only be required to spin it once since he was in second place, Nick you will have to spin it twice. So, let’s have you to the wheel first Nick."

Nick wasn't as heartbroken about going to wheel as what Tom was. Sure last time at the wheel hadn’t been so great, but it if it wasn't for that wheel he wouldn't know the joys of being a demon or being knocked up with Chris's babies. So Nick gladly took the wheel with his clawish hands and spun it. It went around as usual until it came to a stop on Human Toilet. Nick couldn’t help but feel disappointed. There were so many great sections on that wheel, why did he have to spin that one? This game had changed him a lot, given him perverted appetites, but shit wasn’t one of them. Yet at least, apparently, now it was going to be an appetite for him. True, he had outright hated eating shit back during that one diaper challenge at the beginning which felt like eons ago, but maybe it would be different now that he was technically a demon which seemed to reveal in some truly nasty things.

“It looks like we’re going to have another shit-eating celebrity on our hands. Now go ahead and spin that wheel again,”

Nick did as he was told and gave the wheel another big spin. The wheel went around multiple times before it finally settled on stopping on a wedge that had yet to be spun, a wedge that declared he could choose any wedge he wanted. Nick’s face lit up at this as his eyes scanned the wheel. There were so many wedges to choose from, so many chooses he could make. Did he want to choose Slave and see if his role got reversed again or something else exciting. More religious changes could be fun also. There was that Reality Bending one that hadn’t been spun yet. Nor had the Lust wedge been spun yet, though did he really need to be any hornier than he already was? And that was just a slim few of his options. How in hell was he going to choose?

Nick had no idea how long he had been standing there trying to decide in his head, but when Cohen informed him he needed to hurry it up, he got nervous and decided to throw caution to the wind and choose Reality Bending. He didn’t have any particularly good reason why he choose it, other than he thought it might be fun, and his demon side did like to stir things up, which that category definitely sounded like it could do.

“Reality Bending, what a marvelous choice. Now according to the judges, reality is being rewritten so that you have two fathers, the human one who is forced to wear diapers the rest of his life because of you, and a very demonic one, the King of all demons really, Satan himself. Satan impregnated your earth father leading to the creation of you, which is why you can now switch between your human form and your demon form. Unfortunately, to maintain your body, you need to consume five pounds of shit a day. Now as far as everyone not on this stage is concerned, this is the way reality has always been, only you, me and your fellow contestants will know and remember otherwise.”

As soon as Cohen finished his monologue, Nick felt the changes come over him. His stomach rumbled for shit, which he knew he was going to need to feast on soon. He looked out into the audience and saw his father, his new father, whose demonically-divine seed had given him life. His father was currently in his human form, he looked very much like the guy off the television show Lucifer. But Nick could remember what his father looked like in his true form, a ten-foot tall man with burning hot red skin, horns and tail and the whole nine yards one would picture when thinking of a typical depiction of the devil.

“That’s my boy,” his new dad yelled as Nick was told to take his place back over at his podium. As he walked his mind reminded him of what his dad’s cock looked like (he nor his dad ever wore clothes when they were in hell), it was humongous and veiny and reddish-brown, with a pointy tip at its end. He tried to get the image out of his mind because as much as he loved cock, he didn’t have any incestuous desires. Now if Satan wasn’t his father, that would be a different story, because his father was smoking hot. Maybe during the commercial break, he could ask Andy if the judges could give him incestuous lust to go along with his other changes.

Tom was now at the wheel and he found himself giving it a big spin. It came to a stop on the wedge that said Gender Change, which made Tom moan. This was one wedge that Tom particularly hadn’t wanted to get. He could just see what was going to happen to him now, he was going to have his canine dick transformed into a canine pussy. He didn’t want to have a pussy.

What Tom had failed to notice on the wedge was the bright red sticker that said to take another spin. It wasn’t until Cohen pointed it out that Tom realized this and cursed at his luck. If he got lucky maybe he could spin a scapegoat section.

Taking the wheel by hand again, he used all his strength to give it an amazing final spin, and this time it came to a stop on Lust.

“Lust and Gender Play together, this ought to be quite interesting. Let’s see what the judges have cooked up for this one.”

Personally, Tom had no desire to know what the judges were planning, but he didn’t have a choice.

“According to the judges, you will now have a doggy pussy in place of your doggy cock. And because you spun Lust also, you will now go into doggy heat at random intervals for random periods of time. Hopefully, you go into heat and show us before we all leave here today,” Cohen said. If Tom had any say in it, he wouldn’t, but he didn’t have any say over his body in that way now, and he could already feel a slight bit of heat coming over him. 

As Tom returned to his podium, he noticed that Chris Evans was back on his hands and knees being bred up the ass by a dog. That was most likely going to be what Tom was going to go through here shortly.

Cohen turned everyone’s attention to Zac, who was now apparently going to get his prize for winning and becoming a finalist. Apparently, everyone was going to share a change they had received with him, and Cohen said that Tom was the first one up to share.

Tom thought about sharing this stupid vagina with Zac, but he wasn’t mean enough to force a gender change on someone else. But he wasn’t going to be too overly nice to the person who technically in a way was responsible for him having a vagina, which meant that the handjob fetish was out of the question too. Which left the egg-laying curse, which seemed perfect. Cohen agreed and everyone laughed as Zac laid his first egg.

Chris was currently being fucked good and hard by a stray dog that a crew member had brought up on the stage just to keep Chris busy. He could feel the knot getting ready to enter him when Cohen asked him what he wanted to share. 

Normally Chris would have probably given this question some thought, but he was too preoccupied with the dog inside him to really think. “My love of dogs,” he said before screaming as the knot began to inflate in his ass.

“Next up, we have your former master Dave, what are you going to share?”

“My shit obsession,” David blurted out almost immediately. He knew how much Zac had hated anything to do with shit, and David was still upset about the whole no-longer-being-his-master thing, so it seemed like the perfect way to go.

“It seems like it won’t be long before all of our stars up here end up shit munchers. Ok, Pussyboy what are you going to share?”

Pussyboy, the man formerly known as Ryan Reynolds, was stuck between two good choices he could share with Zac. He could let the younger star feel what it was like to turn into an inanimate toilet, or he could let Zac have a pussy like him. It was a hard choice, but he decided to go with the toilet one.

“Last but not least, it’s time for you to share something Nick.”

Nick was tempted to let Zac feel how great it was to be a powerbottom, or to have a super impregnatable womb connected to your ass, but he had a feeling that Zac wouldn’t be too appreciative of either of those two. He then thought about his second father, Satan himself, the Lord of Hell, and thought how wonderful it would be if he and Zac shared this father. So that’s what he announced he was sharing. Zac didn’t seem to be too thrilled about it though, he was now the product of Satan impregnating his human dad, which made him and Nick half-brothers.

“That’s it for stage 2 folks, it’s been a hell of a lot of fun, so come back after these commercial breaks and see as our two finalist battle it out on a strange obstacle course to be declared the winner.”


	13. Chapter 13

"Welcome back America, I hope you've all had as much fun as I’ve had tonight. Sadly, we've reached the final stage of tonight's game, but don't despair too much, we'll be back next week with a brand-new set of stars who will compete in our perverted challenges and try to avoid spinning our famous wheel. But tonight’s game isn’t over yet. Chris and Zac have our final stage to get through. And what is this final stage you may ask? It's what we like to refer to as the 'Perverted Dash', an obstacle course/race specially designed for each of our two finalists." 

Chris stood behind his podium, no dogs in sight thank goodness. His asshole was sore, canine seed was leaking down his naked thighs. It disgusted him how much he had loved being fucked and knotted by man's best friend, (and Tom when he had a canine dick). He was disgusted by everything that had happened so far tonight. 

Cohen turned to Zac and Chris before continuing. “You will each have ten minutes to finish your course, and the winner will get the power to make the ultimate choice of the night, to remove his and any to all his fellow player’s changes that have occurred tonight, or our winner leaves everyone to their new perverted lives. The winner also gets a few other prizes, including half-a-million dollars to a charity of their choice, but that’s all inconsequential at the moment.”

The host snapped his fingers and Chris was no longer behind his podium. He was now in a stone hallway, one which looked like it opened up to a large room ahead, from where he could hear barks and whines from what sounded like dozens of dogs.

"Each person you come to along the way will give you a task to perform before you can move on to the next one,” Cohen's voice announced, sounding as if it was coming from some kind of speakers, “the most important rule you both must remember is that you are not allowed to orgasm yourselves until the last task. If you do there will be consequences at the end."

A gunshot rang through Chris's ears. He stood stunned for a moment before he dashed forward. He knew these next ten minutes of his life were going to be hard, but if he could get through them and win this, well he could reverse everything. He knew he didn’t want to spend the rest of his life a bitch to every dog out there, even if that did sound hot at the moment. And if Zac won, well Zac would probably reverse everything, but then again, he might be too far gone, and Chris couldn’t take that chance. 

The hall led into a large room with rows upon rows of kennels. It was basically a dog pound, the walls and floor were stone, and each kennel had a dog in it. Up ahead, at the end of the first row, he could see a man dressed in a black leather harness and what looked like a black leather jockstrap. Upon nearing A little the blonde-haired man he recognized him as a previous co-star; Jamie Bell.

“Chris, good to see you. From what I hear this first part is going to be quite easy for you. You need to get three of these canines to breed your ass before you can move on to the next section. Choose wisely and quickly.”

Chris turned and looked at the aisle of kennels he had just come down. Each kennel had a dog of a different bread in it, and now he could tell that each of these dogs were very much male with unsheathed erections. He ran up and opened the first kennel and fell to his knees. A large basset hound jumped out of the cage and mounted him instantly, getting its pink member into his asshole which was still lubed from previous sperm. He moaned as the dog began to thrust and hump. His own cock hardened, and he began to wonder if he really wanted to win this or not. How could he live the rest of his life without this amazing feeling?

A knot began to form at the base of the dog’s cock. It shoved it farther and then shot its seed deep into his bowels. He began to wonder if they had rigged this against him so he couldn’t win. A dog’s knot took a while to deflate, and he had only ten minutes to do everything. Maybe he was supposed to try to pull the dog’s knot out of his ass, but that seemed like an impossible task, one that would send him to the ER.

Chris didn’t have to wonder for no more than a few more seconds before the knot began to rapidly deflate. Chris wasn’t sure how that was possible, but then nothing in this game seemed possible, so he just accepted it and looked for his next mount as the basset returned to its kennel. 

There was a German Sheppard a few kennels down which he just knew he needed to fuck his ass silly. On all fours, he was more involved this go around, moving his hips in time with the large dog's thrust. He loved every second of it and didn’t even care that it took this dog longer than the first to knot up and cum (though its knot was much larger than the basset’s). As soon as the knot was deflated, and the dog was off him, Chris was looking for his last stud.

If Chris wanted to be choosey, he could have, there were all kinds of breeds to be fucked by. But he didn’t care what kind of dog fucked him, so he opened the kennel across from the German Sheppard which turned out to be a Rottweiler. It growled at him before making him its bitch, fucking him far rougher than any dog that had taken Chris’s ass yet. He loved it though, letting the rottweiler have his way.

Chris’s own dick was at full erection between his legs and he reached back with one hand and grabbed it. It felt so good being pounded, and it would feel even better if he came at the same time as the dog. But then he recalled what Cohen had said and released himself.

Soon the Rottweiler was adding his seed to Chris’s already soaked ass. As soon as all the cum was out of the dog’s cock, a video-game-victory-beep echoed through the air and his body began dematerializing.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Zac too appeared in a hallway, but one different from Chris. The hallway he was in had brick walls painted white and lockers on either side of him. He recognized the hallway immediately, he’d been in here before, he was back in his old high school. 

The door he was facing claimed this was room 201, which he knew as the biology room where Mr. Turner taught, his favorite of all his teachers, even though the subject he taught wasn’t his favorite. The door swung open the moment Cohen’s words stopped echoing and Zac entered into the classroom he hadn’t seen in well over a decade.

There was still a part inside Zac that knew that he needed to reverse everything that had happened tonight, but the majority of him now preferred the way things had turned out. He really didn’t want things to go back to the way they were, well maybe some things, but not everything.

Mr. Turner was sitting on the corner of his desk waiting for Zac, the only clothing on him being the loose tie that hung down from his neck. His hazel-green eyes perked up upon seeing Zac while his mouth slid into a smirk. 

“Zac, my favorite former student. Man, have you done well for yourself. This first task for you is pretty simple, all you have to do is make me cum. How you go about it is up to you.”

Zac was still rather shocked at seeing his former teacher in such an undressed state. But he couldn’t dwell on that because he had to win this last round. He didn’t know what decision he would make yet, but he knew he couldn’t lose. Losing for a regular round was bad enough, he didn’t even want to know what consequences were brought on by losing the final round. So, he needed to start right away. But how was he going to proceed with this?

“Bend over that desk,” Zac ordered his teacher. He was going to fuck this man, fuck him hard and good. Maybe giving the dude a blowjob might be faster, but he was a top, god-damn it, he may be a slave too, but that didn’t mean he had to be submissive when his master wasn’t around. 

Mr. Turner did as Zac ordered, and Zac felt power flow through his hellish veins (he did have a father from hell now after all).

Mr. Turner didn’t have the hottest bubble butt, but his ass was an ass, and Zac knew he could get his teacher to orgasm with his dick up that hole. He just needed some lube. And with that thought a bottle of it appeared in his hands. He didn’t know if the game makers had anticipated this and provided it for him, or if his new lineage gave him special abilities, nor did he care. Lust was spiking through him now, he felt ready to dominate.

With his overly warm cock lubed up he grabbed his teacher by the shoulders and mounted him with one steady movement. 

Mr. Turner moaned like some male version of a chick in a porno. The sound just added to the amazing experience. His cock felt good in the man’s tight hole, the warmth felt really good. He began to thrust hard and deep as his hand wrapped around and grabbed ahold of his teacher’s hardon. He stroked it in time with his thrusts, forgetting about anything other than the act the two of them were involved in.

Zac’s cock found that spot in Mr. Turner’s ass that made all males weak in the knees. He knew he had found it because the moment he did Mr. Turner screamed in such pleasure that was the only reasonable explanation. He hit it again another two times before Mr. Turner was shooting his load into Zac’s hands and across the desk. 

Zac had felt his own orgasm starting to build in his large balls but he quickly willed it down as he removed his cock from his teacher and remembered the warning against cumming. 

“I’d give you an A+ for that one,” Mr. Turner said. A video-game sounding beep went through the air and Zac dematerialized from the classroom.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Chris rematerialized, he was in the center of a room that looked very much like the set of the old Avenger's Tower. But this wasn't a set, this was very much real, somehow he appeared to be in the actual tower, which was impossible, or at least should be impossible. He reminded himself that nothing was impossible with this game.

"It's about time you finally get here Captain America," he heard Robert Downey Jr. say. He got up onto his knees and noticed that Robert was standing to his left, although he looked like he was playing Tony Stark at the moment. Then he noticed that Robert wasn't the only one, almost all his male fellow Avengers costars were in there; from Paul Rudd to Chris Hemsworth to Jeremy Renner and Benedict Cumberbatch and more. They were all dressed up as their Marvel counterparts (minus pants and underwear) and they were all looking at him with hungry eyes.

"You don't have time to waste Steve, you best get to suckin’,'" Bucky/Sebastian Stan said as he walked up to him. He wasn’t sure if he was interacting with the actors or the real characters, because Sebastian had Bucky’s biconical arm, which was supposed to be CGI.

"That's right slut, you need to bring five of us to orgasm before you can move on. And you must collect all the cum on your skin," Chris Hemsworth/Thor said.

Chris couldn't deny that his onscreen best friend's cock looked quite delicious. He also needed to hurry it along, so he shuffled a little on his knees and took Bucky's cock deep into his mouth. 

He wasn't a pro at sucking, at least not yet, but thanks to the game he did love it. 

The other heroes/actors began to crowd around him in a circle, putting him in the center of a bukkake. He took both his hands and reached out either direction, grabbing the cock of a fellow man in either hand. He didn't look to see whose cocks he was holding, he just began jerking them in synchronization with his mouth.

A sixth sense told Chris that Bucky was about to shoot his load, so he pulled his mouth off the cock immediately. It was just in time too; thick, long ropes of cum came spurting out and hit him on the face, covering his forehead and nose.

The cock to his left, which it turned out belonged to Jeremy/Hawkeye, went into orgasm almost immediately afterward, and Chris moved his head just in time to get a bunch of cum on his left cheek and chin, and a little on his shoulder blue padded shoulder.

Chris shuffled on his knees again, letting go of the third cock which belonged to Robert/Iron Man and then grabbed it with his left hand. He was now positioned in front of Paul Rudd. He grabbed Chris Hemsworth's cock, which was to his right, and began to go to town on Paul Rudd's cock. 

Thor was surprisingly the first one to cum. Iron Man came a few seconds after them, leaving Steve with a face now soaked in cum along with a few strings on his uniform. He then turned all his attention to the cock before him, and was rewarded with a quick orgasm, which shot directly for his eye and almost blinded him.

The victory beep chimed through the air and Chris dematerialized again.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Zac reappeared, he was in the center of the living room of a frat house. He recognized it almost immediately, it was the living room from his film Neighbors, but this wasn't a set, this was real. And all the young guys standing around with red solo cups certainly hadn't been in the film. 

"Welcome Zac to our top-notch fraternity," the oldest of the guys said stepping forward from the crowd. His pants weren't hiding his obvious boner. "We've been drinking a lot of beer and you're here to help us with our full bladders. To move on to the next task you first have to ingest the equivalent of ten gallons of urine."

Zac's immediate thought was that that was impossible, ten gallons in one sitting would kill him. Then he realized that he was going to have to drink urine which was not a happy thought for him. Why couldn't it have been for him to eat ten pounds of shit, that would have been much more appealing? Still, he needed to win this round, so he just had to go with the flow on this one.

"You ready?" the leader asked letting his shorts and boxers fall to the floor around his ankles.

Just as the first stream of urine was about to exit the fratman's cock, Zac felt a hollow feeling come over him. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but he felt strange and noticed that his body was beginning to change. The changes happened in rapid procession, his skin turning marble, his body reshaping itself, his mouth growing to be huge and round. The changes didn't stop until all that was left of him was a clean toilet.

The first stream arched up and landed in his toilet water/saliva. He could taste everything that entered his bowl/mouth. He was beyond disgusted, all the manipulations of his mind were wiped clean when he had entered this form, he could think like he had before he had started this game. He wanted to die. But he couldn't. He couldn't stop his bowl from filling up with urine either as four more streams began to fill his insides. It tasted horrible, the saltiness was unbearable, the acidicness felt like it was burning his porcelain skin. 

Soon his bowl was filled to the max and starting overflowing. One of the frat members reached over and flushed him, all the yellow liquid rushed down his pipes and it felt like he was swallowing it all.

The streams of urine didn't stop, and when one did another one would startup. He had probably ten streams filling him now, and he was filling up faster than before.

It was all excruciatingly miserable, it never seemed like it was going to stop. He lost count of the number of times they flushed him. Twenty times. Probably more.

Then all of a sudden, all the urine came to a stop and the victory beep chimed through the air.

"Well you did it, dude, that was 16 gallons of piss, probably more. Anytime you want more feel free to come back by. We'll gladly fill you up again," the leader said as Zac's toilet body dematerialized.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Chris rematerialized, he recognized his surroundings immediately. He was on the set of the Avengers Headquarters from Endgame. This was clearly a set though, and the guys on set with him were clearly their actor counterparts now, unlike literally two seconds ago when they seemed to be the actual characters.

Looking even farther around him he saw the directors behind the fourth wall of the stage. He was still on his knees, which gave him hope that this might be another oral orgy which he could definitely get behind. 

"It's about time you showed up Chris," Anthony Russo said turning his attention away from a fellow producer, "we can't very well shoot today's porno without its lead star."  
“Now remember, your character is desperate for the shit in your fellow actor's asses. You want to be their toilet more than anything else in the world," Joe Russo added in.

"However long you want to stretch this scene out is up to you, we have no guidelines on time limit. We can't yell cut though until you've consumed ten pounds."

"I'm so glad we're not the ones having to consume all that fresh shit aren't you brother," Anthony said.

"Yeah, it's hot seeing some other dude do it, but doing it yourself, is just downright nasty. Alright, let's get these cameras rolling. Ready, set, action!"

"Welcome to the party pal," Robert immediately said in a cheesy porno star way. He patted Chris on the shoulder, "I'm sure you must be starving, I've got a full ass you can eat from."

"I'm sure he'd rather eat from mine first," Chadwick Boseman pipped in. It was clear this dialogue was pre-rehearsed.

"We all have full asses he can chow down on," Paul Rudd said, "he's just got to choose. This is his shit party after all."

Chris looked all around him again. What the hell was he going to do? He could handle the whole being fucked by man's best friend thing, and he had happily gotten behind sucking off his co-star's dicks, but eating their shit, ten pounds worth of it, it was something he wasn't sure he was going to be willing to do. He wished they would literally force his hand like they had at the beginning, but the only real incentive for him was that if he didn't do this, then he could end up stuck with the changes they all had accumulated over the course of this game. He didn't really want to be sexually attracted to dogs for the rest of his life, but he could live with it. But he wasn't the only one who was possibly going to be stuck with all these horrid changes, he had to win and set all this right not just for himself but for all the other contestants. 

"Downey, buddy, why don't I empty your ass first," Chris said as he turned to his real-life friend. He hadn't been planning on saying those words exactly, or for it to come out so porny, but that's what his mouth spat out.

"Have at it bro," Robert said turning his ass so that it was in Chris's face. With hesitance Chris pressed his face up against Robert's ass, parting the well-defined cheeks and putting his mouth up against Robert's pucker, something he never thought he'd do, then again he never thought any of this could ever happen before today.

The first turd pushed its way out of Robert's ass and fell into Chris's mouth, right onto his tongue. He involuntarily began to gag, this was the grossest thing that he'd ever done, ever. He couldn't believe this, he needed to swallow, but then it would be inside him.

He fought through nausea and swallowed the smallish turd as another one began to leave Robert's asshole.

Luckily for Chris, all of Robert's turds were on the smallish side, allowing him to swallow without having to chew. But when he went to Mark Ruffalo next, well his turds were massive (Hulk-sized one might say), and there was no way Chris could swallow them without chewing first. It took a bit more mental strength than one would think to bite down into a massive turd. Chewing as a whole was a lot harder than just simply swallowing, it flooded his entire mouth with the horrid taste, which became more pronounced and chalky. It also caused the brown recycled-food to become stuck to the roof of his mouth and his teeth. He chewed as little as he could, trying to imagine in his mind he was just chewing some nasty vegetable to stay healthy than the shit he was actually chewing.

After Mark, he moved on to the other Chris whose shit was starchier, harder and nearly as large. He began to lose track of time as he found himself moving on to Chadwick. He had no idea how many pounds of shit he had already taken in and there were over a dozen naked MCU actors still on this stage he hadn’t gotten too. He hoped he wouldn’t have to eat out of all of them, he wasn’t sure he could take that much. And he had time restraints to still worry about. The fact that he was not aware of was that time was moving slower in this sound stage, each actor’s bowel movements so far had exceeded ten minutes, however, every ten minutes equaled one second back where the audience was watching from. To them, this lengthy task was being viewed in fast-forward to keep them from getting too bored.

As soon as he finished his unwanted meal from Chadwick’s ass, he moved turned to Anthony Mackie and continued on. He was beginning to feel bloated, and the nausea he had from the beginning of this challenge was actually getting worse. He pressed on through the uncomfortableness and continued on to Paul Rudd and then Benedict Cumberbatch followed by Samuel L. Jackson and Tom Hiddleston. By the time he reached Jeremy Renner, he felt like he was going to explode. The pressure in his stomach was painful and extreme, similar to the worst bout of gas that one could imagine. His belly was extended out in a pregnant-sort-of-way. He didn’t think he could take much more.

Jeremy’s shit was thankfully quite small compared to the others, though it did taste quite a bit chalkier. There were still a lot of men on this stage to eat from, but the closest was his on-screen pal Sebastian Stan. He tried moving over to him but found he didn’t have the strength and fell backward onto his back. Sebastian, being kind, came over and squatted over his face. Chris didn’t think he could continue, but he knew he couldn’t stop, then this horrid torture would have been for no. He took two squishy turds from Sebastian and heard the victory beep chime. He’d never been so relieved in his life as he heard the directors yell cut just before he dematerialized.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Zac rematerialized this time, he appeared to be in the center ring of an old-fashioned circus. It wasn’t an exact replica of the one they’d used to shoot The Greatest Showman, but it was quite similar. The bleachers were filled with hundreds of fans and to his left, only a few feet away was Hugh Jackman, dressed up as PT Barnum with one major difference to his outfit, the groin was cut out of the trousers letting his big, hairy privates hang out freely.

"Welcome Zac, to the ‘Greatest Fucking Show on Earth’. Today you will be performing for our audience the amazing Lion Taming Act," Hugh said placing his arm around Zac’s padded shoulders. He looked down at himself and realized that he was no longer naked, he was wearing his red tailcoat from the movie, along with the undershirt and his leather shoes. He could even feel the black top hat resting on his head, but what he was missing of course was pants, underwear, anything that would cover up his groin and legs. “Of course, this being an Adult Circus we can’t let Zac tame our lion the old-fashioned way, he must do it with his wits and most importantly his cock.”

The audience rose in the bleachers and went wild. The cheering grew even louder as a man led a large lion with a big, puffy mane into the center ring beside Zac. The feline beast looked up at Zac and snorted as if it weren’t impressed. Zac was though. He was also frightened, a shiver went down his spine as he wondered if he was going to be able to make it out of this challenge alive. 

Zac noticed the arm missing from his shoulder and looked over to find that Hugh was now off to the edge of the big ring along with the man who had led the lion over. "Nice kitty-cat," Zac said softly as he slowly made his way around to the back of the lion. He went to pet oversized feline and received a large roar which made his knees shake. He could get eaten alive if he made the wrong move here. Then again, this was a game show, and no one ever dies on a game show, no matter how fucked up the show might be. Right? They wouldn’t have given him this challenge if he was in any real danger, right? He was a big-time Hollywood star; they wouldn’t have put him through all of this just to have him end up a lion’s dinner at the very end. He needed to use the dominant nature this game had bestowed upon him; he needed to take control of the situation and stop worrying about death. 

He thought about shoving his cock up his brother’s ass (Dylan’s ass that is, although his new other half-brother Nick would probably enjoy it just as much) which was enough to get him erect again. He then stepped closer, lining his cock up with the lion’s tailhole. He grabbed ahold of the lion’s sides and pushed his cock forwards, stabbing the beast's hole with his cock.

Zac half-expected the lion to lash out and try to buck him off or attack, but instead it purred, its body vibrating which in return vibrated Zac’s cock. The tailhole was a bit tighter than he had thought it would be, and he wished he would have used his spit as lube or something. But he was already inside the lion, and hell it felt amazing.

"Who wants a good old fucking?" Zac said to the lion as he began thrusting. He rubbed his hands all along the lion’s furry sides as he began to build a rhythm. He never would have dreamed in a million years he would ever end up fucking a lion, but he had to say it felt mighty good. 

"How long do I have to fuck him for?" Zac called over to Hugh.

"Five minutes or until one of you cums."

Zac didn't want this fucking to end, it felt so magical, so hot, how could he have never known the joys of a lion's asshole before this. He was definitely going to have to convince his master Dylan to get a pet lion for the house.

It was clear that the lion was enjoying this just as much as Zac, but he knew something that would allow the lion to enjoy it even more. He reached down between the hind legs and found with his right hand the big hairy balls of the creature. He guided his hand upwards to the beginning of the sheath and then to the start of the cock. With a quick movement, he grabbed the whole, thick, horn-shaped penis in his hand and momentarily regretted it. It seemed there were sharp, rose-like thorns that stuck out of the feline’s cock. They dug into the palm of his hands and cut his fingers causing him to bleed and his hand to ache in pain. But due to his pain pig status, this turned him on even more. He began stroking the cock, cutting his hand up even further and getting closer to climax himself. His balls were now beginning to tense, starting to ache for release. He slowed his thrusts, he wanted to pump the lion full of his man-seed, but there was a nagging thought inside his skull telling him he shouldn’t do it, he wasn’t supposed to cum. He couldn’t remember why he wasn’t supposed to cum though. Whatever the reason was it was most likely stupid. He needed release as badly as this lion did. So he sped back up and let his orgasm exploded into the lion’s asshole, which in turn caused the lion to shoot his own seed, covering Zac’s hand and spraying the floor.

"Everyone, give our star a round of applause for the amazing show he just gave us," Hugh said clapping his hands along with the audience. The victory beep chimed and Zac vanished before he could even take his dick out of the lion.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chris had already been queasy before the teleportation, but when he reappeared on his feet, he couldn’t take it anymore. His extended, packed-full stomach refused to keep all the shit inside and he began vomiting it back up onto the floor underneath him. It tasted somehow twice has bad coming back up and caused the back of his throat to burn with stomach-acid. It felt like the vomiting was never going to cease, but when it did, he looked around and realized he’d just thrown up all over the floor of a bedroom, one with countless posters of WWE superstars and bikini-clad models on the walls. He knew this place instantly; he hadn’t been in here since he was a teenager. This had been sort of a second home for him, this was the bedroom of his best bud growing up, Jack. 

“Brother, you’re really going to hate this task, but I’m going to enjoy it,” Scott said. Chris turned to see that his brother had materialized naked, sitting on Jack’s bed. His eyes went to Scott’s tantalizing cock which was at full mast. 

“Sucking your dick will be easy,” Chris said coughing up some more shit.

“That’s not your task this time brother. Any minute now Jack will come in here and it will be your job to subdue and rape him, anally or orally, it’s your choice, either way you must top. And the rape must last either two minutes or until you cum. Got that big boy?”

Chris didn’t have time to really process those words, the doorknob to the room began to turn.

“Hello, is someone in there?” came Jack’s voice from the other side of the door before it swung open. Chris had to think, but he really didn’t have any time to. If he was going to do this and damn his soul, then he needed to do this right this instant. His soul was already damned, and the only way to set everything right was to do this evil. So, he sprinted and lunged before Jack had a moment to react, tackling his buddy to the hardwood floor.

“I’m sorry Jack, but there’s no other way, just be still and it won’t be so bad,” Chris said, holding Jack face down to the floor with one arm while he pulled down on the gym shorts that hugged Jack’s waist. Jack didn’t listen, he screamed up a storm. Chris assumed that no one would hear him because this was meant to be according to the designers of this game. It was a good thing he had to stay in such excellent shape for the Marvel films or this would have been a lot harder. It also helped that Jack was still a twig, like in high school with very little muscle.

The screams turned into begs and pleads and questions, and it literally brought a tear to Chris’s eye. Was he really this desperate to put another human being through such misery? When all this was over, he would find a way to make it up to Jack. Maybe this wasn’t even the real Jack? Maybe it was just a version of him conjured up by this game?

Chris now had the bottom half of Jack nude, his flat naked rear staring up at him. It would be best to get this done and over with as quickly as possible. The problem was that his cock wasn’t even close to half-staff. And doing this raw would make it rougher on the both of them. So, keeping a struggling Jack pinned down with one hand, Chris spat into his other and began getting his cock good and wet. It didn’t fix his erection status though. He was still so flaccid it wasn’t funny, raping another really wasn’t a turn on for him.

He looked over at his brother with his big, hard dick. He licked his lips imagining himself sucking that prick again. Why should he imagine though when his brother was right there? “Get over here,” he shouted to his brother, making sure his voice was louder than that of the cries of his soon to be victim. Scott peered at him unsure at first, but then jumped off the bed and got on his knees beside his big brother. Chris instantly maneuvered his head so that he could wrap his lips around that dick. It was just the thing the Hollywood star needed; his dick shot straight up as if it had been injected with adrenaline. 

Chris quickly applied some more spit to his now raging hard cock and returned his lips to his brother’s cock. Slipping the head of his cock between the two flat mounds, he pistoned his hips which forced his cock into Jack’s tight anal entrance. 

Chris placed his mental focus on the cock in his mouth and let his body naturally fucking Jack as if Jack was a girl. His cock went in and out of the warm, dirty hole causing pained cries from the victim, his friend. Chris tried to ignore that though and kept his attention on his brother’s cock, although it wasn’t on his body doing both at simultaneously. He began to lose track of time as began becoming more and more engrossed in his oral escapade. He nearly forgot what he was doing to his friend. He became so engrossed that he forgot to breathe. 

Spitting out Scott’s cock, Chris inhaled oxygen like an asthmatic. He hadn’t minded choking on his brother’s cock, but it had gotten to the point he nearly had passed out. He was going to return to his oral activity, but his face was suddenly assaulted by large gobs of cum. 

The victory beep chimed through the room, signaling his two minutes were up. 

“You passed bro,” Scott said just before Chris dematerialized himself.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Zac reappeared, he found that everything was pitch black. More frightening though was that he was lying on his back and his body was paralyzed, the only thing he could control was the blinking of his eyes. 

He quickly came to the realization that he wasn’t lying on anything actually, he was being held hovering over something, his limbs being pulled spread eagle by steel cuffs connected to what was probably steel chains.

A bright light clicked on and he was staring up at a gray ceiling. His ears took in the sounds of footsteps which were growing closer. What challenge was he going through now? Was he supposed to pull a Houdini or something?

“Hey there Kiddo, what we’re about to do just might be the hardest of all your challenges tonight,” Zac heard a voice say. He knew it immediately, it was The Rock, Dwayne Johnson, “you must endure a full three minutes of my torture before you can move on.”

Dwayne stepped into Zac’s line of sight. He was dressed up like a cross between a mad scientist and a doctor. He had a large needle in one hand and a bloody scalpel in the other.

“If you pass out, then the clock will reset to zero, got it. I’d ask you if you were ready dude, but you can’t answer me, so let’s begin.”

Zac’s head was propped up just enough from the iron cuff around his neck linked to a chain that ran up to the top of the wall, that he could see his groin. So, when he saw a huge needle heading for his ball sacs his eyes widened. They really widened when the needle was inserted into said balls.

“Oh, and Cohen thought you would like to know that your ‘Pain Pig’ change has been removed just for this section so you can really appreciate what’s being done to you,” Dwayne said as he took the scalpel and started making random cuts and incisions to Zac’s groin.

Time seemed to stretch on forever as Zac was left there being operated on and tortured. He never knew pain like this, never knew pain could be so intense. Dwayne had already removed one of his nipples, cut open his ball sac, injected him with numerous agents that caused a burning sensation in his veins, and flayed his flaccid cock. It was so gory that Zac couldn’t keep his eyes open. It was a miracle he hadn’t passed out yet. A log of shit appeared in his mouth and made its way down his throat on its own. That was an enjoyable distraction that helped distract for a short bit from the pain he was enduring. 

Dwayne somehow managed to flip his body over so that he was now facing the floor, his ass straight up. The cuts, injections and pain was now being implemented into his ass. Zac heard a chainsaw and about died when he felt it cutting off both ass cheeks, leaving his asshole exposed to be tormented easier. Dwayne started by cutting it open wider.

Zac was pretty sure under normal circumstances he would be dead by this point. He was actually wishing he was dead at this point, he couldn’t take it anymore, and that’s when the victory beep chimed. The chains and shackles vanished and he fell to the floor, his body instantly mended as if nothing had ever been done to it.

“I knew you could do it,” Dwayne told him before he vanished again.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Everything was dark when Chris rematerialized. His immediate thoughts were on his stomach, he felt like he was going to puke his guts out. He hated himself for what he had just done. He deserved to go to the electric chair.

Chris used the back of his hand to wipe the cum off his face. He loved sucking cock, he couldn’t deny that, but he wasn’t as thrilled about the reward oral sex got him, cum was ok when swallowed, but he had no use for it being on his skin.

Suddenly he was being blinded by fluorescent lights which switched on and began flashing. He realized he was standing behind his podium again, back on the set of the game show. Had he won? Wait a second, this wasn't the same game show. The set was different, and the host was certainly not Andy Cohen. It was that Joel McHale guy, who was wearing a suit similar to Cohen’s, only his had the ass and groin cut out so everything was visible.

"Welcome to the all-new Three Strikes and You’re Out. Today we have four contestants trying their hardest not to lose, because the three losers become extreme centipedes," Joel said to the audience. Chris was a little confused, was he on a whole new game show or was this part of the final round. He looked over and saw that he knew all three of his competitors, they were family, his father, his brother and his uncle. 

"I would normally have our contestants introduce themselves, but Chris is short on time today, so here's the basic rules. I'm going to be asking questions to each of you individually. The first contestant to get four answers right wins today's shortened game. Our first question is to Scott. It's a pretty easy one too; what is the official scientific name for man's cum?"

"Semen of course," Scott replied almost immediately. A little green bar lit up on the front of his podium.

"Good job. We also would have accepted seminal fluid. Alright, continuing with you, what is the proper urinal etiquette for a gay bar?"

"You always take the urinal closest to another dude so you can check each other's junk. Everybody knows that."

"Correct again. You know I even do that in non-gay bars. You’re already half-way there Scott. So continuing with you, please tell us what the letters ABDL stand for?"

"ABDL obviously stands for Adult Baby, Diaper Lover."

"You are on fire. Should we assume you have some experience with that community?"

"Possibly."

"Alright, last question, this one might catch you up. In popular gay online fiction, the term pussyboy is used a lot. It can refer to two different types of guys though, what are they?"  
"I love pussyboy stories. A pussyboy can be either a term used for a guy who is a big-time bottom and refers to his ass as his pussy, or a guy who is in all ways physically male except for the fact that he has a pussy instead of a dick."

"Of course that's correct. Now you just reached four correct answers, meaning that your fellow players much each answer four correct answers in a row in order to stay in the game or they will be out of the game. So next we're going to you, Chris. Your first question is an easy one. What does watersports mean?"

"Watersports is the act of playing with urine in a sexual way," Chris said, hoping he was right. He really didn't know much about the whole thing, and if it wasn't for some of the things that had happened so far on the main game show, he would really be clueless.

"Correct. Alright, now tell us what a golden shower is?"

Chris looked stumped; he didn't know this one at all meaning he was going to have to make some guesses. He was thinking it might have something to do with urine also, maybe it was when someone pissed on you, but that was what watersports was and would they really ask two piss-related questions in a row? It had to do with sex probably, and showers. Wait, that's probably it...

"A golden shower is the act of two men having sex in a shower."

"Sorry Chris, but that is outright wrong. A golden shower is the act of being pissed on by another dude. I'm sorry but it looks like you won’t be progressing any further in the game. Let’s see about your father and uncle though."

Chris's father was the next up to answer questions, and he managed to get his first one right also but blew it after that. He didn't seem to want to be here any more than Chris, and Chris’s uncle Terry seemed to want to be here the least. Scott was the only one who seemed to be loving this.

Terry refused to answer any question, he seemed to be convinced this was some dream and he wasn't going to cooperate with it. That meant that Scott was the winner.

"Now Scott, how about we see what becomes of our three strike-outs," McHale said. Scott walked over to stand by the host as the podiums vanished from in front of Chris, his Dad and Uncle Terry. The consequential transformation began instantly. They all three tried to fight against it, but it was useless. They found themselves falling to their hands and knees. Chris’s dad crawled over to Uncle Terry’s behind and the father found himself shoving his face into his brother’s ass. Uncle Terry’s already long dick then grew even longer, stretching backward and then upwards, inserting itself in Chris’s father’s belly button. 

Chris found himself starting to crawl also. He couldn't stop himself as he neared his father’s behind. His mouth opened and pushed itself forwards, gluing itself around his dad's pucker, merging so it could never be separated. Then he felt it, his dad's dick pushed its way into his own belly button, which enlarged, becoming a which lead straight into his stomach. Anything that came out of his dad’s dick would be automatically digested by his system. And then to make it even worse, he could suddenly taste his ass, he seemed to have taste buds in his ass.

"Now we have an extreme human centipede, anything that enters Terry's mouth will eventually make its way out through Chris's dick or ass. I hope you like redigested shit Chris?" McHale said, bursting into laughter along with Scott.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Zac was just about ready to have a glorious family orgy when he suddenly vanished and reappeared on the main stage again. He looked over and gasped when he saw Chris, or more like what had become of Chris. He was there on his hands and knees in some kind of extra-perverted human centipede thing. 

"Well this was not the way I expected everything to go, but here we are, Zac has won by default, since Chris has become incapacitated and incapable of finishing the game. Well I guess I should say you would have won Zac, that is if you hadn't of came in that lion's ass. Now losers of this final round have to spin the wheel an additional two times, but before that, you both will become full-fledge slaves, since you are already a slave though Zac, we have decided that you will now be incapable of disobeying any male with a cock that is larger than your own. Don’t worry, you’re still Dylan’s property and his word trumps all others, this is just a little bonus. And you Chris, just because you are now a human centipede doesn't mean you are immune to punishment. All three of you are now technically one person, so you all three will be the slave, or in your case, pet. Scott will be your owner of course. Now how about we have Scott spin the wheel for the three of you."

It wasn't easy for Chris to see with most of his face in his father's ass, and how he was able to still breath he didn't know. But he could see as a collar appeared on his Uncle Terry's neck attached to a leash that went to Cohen’s hands. They were then walking, all three on their hands and knees with the host over to the wheel which was already being spun by Scott. 

As the wheel spun around and around, Chris noticed he was starting to see more clearly, it was like he could see with his own eyes and his uncle’s eyes. The wheel was different, there seemed to be more wedges which were skinnier and most of the spaces were different, one saying One Man Pleasuring Machine, one saying Immortality and another saying New Race. The wheel didn't come to a stop on any of those though, it stopped on Cave Man's Dick. What that meant was any one's guess, but he was about to find out.

"Ah, Cave Man's Dick. You like big cocks don't you Scott?"

"I like fucking dudes that have big cocks."

"Good, watch what happens to the cock between your brother’s legs." 

Chris couldn't see what was going on to his dick, but he could feel it. It was dangling down in flaccid state, but it felt like it was getting bigger and longer, and soon he could feel the tip of it touching the floor. It kept getting longer though, he could feel it growing and growing, draped upon the ground, it would now drag behind him every time they moved.

"Everyone knows Cavemen were bigger, and now that Chris's dick is nearly six-foot-long, it truly is caveman sized," Cohen said laughing. Scott laughed too and then took another spin of the wheel, which came to a stop on All Lubed Up.

"Oh, this change will be very beneficial to you Scott, whenever your human centipede gets horny their asses will produce natural lube that will make it easier to fuck the rear's asshole. You can also just command them to lube up if you want," Cohen said.

Chris wondered if all his other changes from the night were still in effect now that he was a human centipede thing. He thought about sucking his brother’s cock, and that was still a turn on, so it must still be, even though he technically couldn’t suck a cock anymore. His uncle could for him though.

Cohen turned to Zac. "Alright bud, it's your turn to spin this wheel."

Chris's jaw was starting to feel uncomfortable from being stuck open without any rest. To make matters worse, his father farted right into his mouth. His father vocalized a muffled, apology that was unable to be understood, but Chris could smell and taste it. This life he was now going to live was going to be hell.

Zac took the wheel and gave it a big spin. He was bummed that he hadn't won. Sure, it would have been nice to have won, but he was glad that Chris hadn’t won either. He had a feeling Chris might have reverted everything, and while Zac might have gotten rid of a few of his changes, overall, he didn’t want everything reverted. He certainly didn’t want to go back to his boring heterosexual self. 

Zac watched the wheel go around and around, passing wedges that hadn’t been on the wheel before this final stage. He didn’t have to wait long to find out where it would stop, the pointer pointed directly at the words, Four Paws With Nowhere to Go. 

“Look at that, Zac, you've now lost the ability to walk, from now on you can only craw as if you were a dog stuck in a human's body. Both of our grand losers tonight are now permanently stuck on their hands and knees. Who would have imagined that?”

Zac felt his feet go out from under him and he landed on his hands and knees, which felt far more natural than he thought it would. He looked up to see that Dylan was now standing beside him holding a leash, which he now noticed went to the collar he hadn’t noticed appeared around his neck.

Dylan stepped up to the wheel and gave it a spin for Zac who couldn’t reach it now. Zac was still hoping that the wheel would come to a stop on Immortality, but of course, it didn’t, it stopped on Talkin’ Like an Animal instead.

“Quite fitting I would say. Talkin’ Like an Animal, is pretty much exactly what it sounds like. You are incapable of using human words now Zac, any vocal noises you make now will come out like an animal’s cry, such as a cat’s meow, a dog's bark or a Lion’s roar.”

Zac was perplexed by this, if that was true he’d never be able to use his own words again. He went to ask Cohen if they could have a respin, but all that came out of his mouth was a Moo, which caused the audience to break into laughter. He tried saying something else and all that came out was Hee-Haw.

“Well that's the end of our show folks,” Cohen said turning to the main camera man. There was a bark from the left stage and Dodger came running back onto the stage heading straight for Chris. The audience applauded when it mounted its old owner. 

“Thank you everyone here and those watching at home for joining us as we had the pleasure to transform and destroy your favorite Hollywood actors. Join us next week as we tackle on a new group of lucky contestants. But for now, I'm your host Andy Cohen and I'll see you next time!" 

The credits began to roll as stagehands led the changed celebrities off the stage so that they could begin to live out the rest of their new lives.


End file.
